Mis ojos, mis grandes ojos, los de los fulgores eternos
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: AU: Mogami Kyoko se ha ido del riokkan de los Fuwa, tras enterarse de los verdaderos sentimientos de su adorado Sho-chan. Ahora es la enfermera de Hizuri Juliena, donde es recibida como una hija, pero Kuon no confía en ella. ¿Kyoko será capaz de lograr su objetivo? ¿Kuon confiará en ella y tal vez podrá sanar su dañado corazón? (Rate puede cambiar acorde avance la historia)
1. Primera mirada

**Hola a todas y todos mis lectoras y lectores, les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste, este es un AU, que se me vino a la mente como epifanía :)**

**Disclaimer: Como siempre Skip Beat no es de mi creación, sino de la mangaka Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

Kioto, 1880

La vida de Mogami Kyoko había dado un vuelco de 180°, en la última semana. Ahora se encontraba en ese gran palacio en Kioto, llevando un lindo kimono blanco con flores de sakura, un lindo peinado que hacía que su cabello brillara, con un peine de marfil con forma de hojas de flor de sakura que contrastaba con su negra cabellera, maquillaje como siempre deseo, pero llevando en sus manos una bandeja llena de cuencos y vendas para curar un enfermo.

Los sirvientes del palacete la observaban, no podían creer que esa chiquilla que caminaba como una verdadera Ojou-sama por los pacillos de la mansión, fuera solo la enfermera de la Oku-sama de la casa, se asombraban del cambio radical que tuvo, el solo verla vestida casi con harapos, pareciendo una vulgar campesina y verla ahora como una verdadera ojou-sama los tenía impresionados.

—Con permiso, he traído sus medicinas Okaasan—dijo Kyoko.

—Adelante, querida— respondió la mujer de origen extranjero que descansaba en el futón, vestida con un yukata blanca.

—¿Cómo se ha sentido hoy Okaasan?— preguntó la chica mientras cerraba la puerta corrediza, y se giraba en sus talones, manteniendo la perfecta posición al sentarse, acercando la bandeja a la mujer mayor.

—Gracias a tus cuidados mucho mejor, la verdad es que Okami-san, está muy atareada como para cuidar de una enferma—regalándole una cálida sonrisa— ¿Te parece querida, si continuamos con tus clases después del almuerzo?

—Por supuesto, como disponga usted Okaasan— dijo Kyoko devolviéndole la sonrisa— Estoy tan agradecida con usted y con Otousan, que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes para no avergonzarlos—sonrojándose.

—¡Oh Dear!, no digas eso, es un gusto para nosotros tenerte aquí, más aún después de tantos años de no saber de ti, más aún cuando mi querido hijo no está cerca, una madre necesita un hijo al que mimar y tu mi pequeña eres la hija que Kuu y yo nunca tuvimos. —las palabras de Juliena estaban llenas de afecto, esto conmovió a Kyoko.

—Muchas gracias, Okaasan—dijo Kyoko, sonrojada y dando una dogeza perfecta como solía hacer.

La chica recogió los medicamentos y la bandeja—Iré a dejarle esto a Okami-san, le traeré el almuerzo preparado por Taicho-san, le pedí que hiciera su plato favorito, siempre comer bien ayuda a reponer la salud con prontitud, más aún si es su comida favorita— le dijo sonriendo.

—Eres tan considerada hija querida, muchas gracias por tus cuidados—volviéndole a sonreír cálidamente.

Cuando la chica iba saliendo, Juliena volvió a hablar.

—Darling, puedes llamar a Otousan, necesito conversar con él.

—Por supuesto Okaasan, lo llamaré en seguida— saliendo del cuarto, cerró la puerta.

El cartero dejaba una misiva para los Hizuri, Okami-san la recibió y se la entregó a Kuu. La cara de Kuu denotaba sorpresa y entusiasmo cuando vio el nombre del remitente.

—Okami-san, prepare las habitaciones de invitados, mi hijo y Lory con su comitiva, llegarán mañana. Por favor, pídale a Taicho-san que prepare un banquete para festejarlos, debemos recibirlos del largo viaje de Edo hasta acá.

— ¿Cuántas personas vienen señor?

—7 personas, 3 chicas y 4 hombres, prepara también la habitación de Kuon.

—Como ordene Goshijin-dono.

—Con su permiso Otousan— dijo Kyoko entrando a la habitación haciendo una reverencia, cuando Kuu y Okami-san estaban conversando —Okaasan, pide verlo.

—Musume, te tengo grandes noticias, tu Onii-san llegará mañana, por fin podrás conocerlo— Kuu no cabía más del entusiasmo y felicidad.

Esto provocó un poco de celos en Kyoko, puesto que nunca había tenido unos padres amorosos como los Hizuri.

Ellos eran una familia acaudalada de Kioto, que pelearon por el emperador Meiji, durante la guerra civil, su padre Mogami Kyohei, había sido un samurai leal a los Hizuri que había muerto durante las guerras Bochin, al final de era Tokugawa. Su madre Mogami Saena, cuando se enteró del deceso de su marido, decidió llevarse a Kyoko lejos de la familia que le había quitado al hombre que amaba.

Al día siguiente, el palacio de los Hizuri era un caos, Kyoko ayudaba a Taicho-san en la cocina, Juliena estaba vestida con sus mejores galas, corriendo de un lado a otro, parecía que no hubiera estado enferma en años, ciertamente la noticia de la llegada de su hijo le había sentado como el mejor remedio que ningún médico pudo haberle recetado.

—Hikaru, Shin'ishi y Yuusei pongan esos crisantemos a este otro lado, luego traigan esas mesas y muevan esas tablas tan horribles del jardín Koi— decía Okami-san.

Juliena estaba nerviosa, se dirigió a la cocina donde su hija adoptiva se encontraba cocinando.

—Esto huele soberbio, debo felicitarlos a ambos— dijo Juliena.

—Por favor Okaasan, no debe estar por aquí y por allá, siéntese por favor, aún está convaleciente— dijo Kyoko al ver como su nueva madre se acercaba a ellos a devorar el sushi recién preparado.

—Darling, me aburro sin hacer nada, yo también quiero recibir a mi pequeño.

—Señora, está todo listo, solo faltan los invitados— dijo Okami-san, entrando apresuradamente en la cocina.

—Ven Kyoko-chan, vamos a arreglarte debes verte hermosa— dijo Juliena, llevándose del brazo a la chica de ojos color ámbar.

Okami-san corrió hacia la habitación de Juliena y golpeó la puerta.

—Adelante— dijo la extranjera.

—Señora, han llegado.

La mujer rebosaba de júbilo, tomó del brazo a la chica y se dirigieron las 3 mujeres a recibir a sus invitados.

Takarada Lory era un hombre alto, delgado, con mirada examinadora y vestimenta extravagante, llevaba el atuendo occidental de hombre de negocios, junto a él se encontraba una pequeña niña de no más de 6 años, llevaba un vestido occidental, de muchos vuelos y encajes, su peinado era también de tipo occidental, con risos que la hacían ver increíblemente adorable, venía con las que eran al parecer sus niñeras, la primera de ellas, era alta y hermosa, de cabellera negra larga, iba vestida con un kimono negro con crisantemos rojos y la otra chica, de cabellos negros también, pero no tan alta aunque igual de bella, iba vestida con un kimono negro con diseño de lotos.

Junto a ellas se encontraban dos hombres, uno de piel morena, al parecer era extranjero, vestido igual que Lory y otro con gafas, que iba vestido con una yukata azul con rayas.

— ¡Dear Lory y Maria-chan!, ¿dónde está Kuon?— dijo la mujer de cabello rubio.

—¡Julie querida!, ven a saludarme como se debe, no te preocupes tu hijo está hablando con tu marido, pero dime ¿quien esta señorita que te acompaña, no me digas que es alguna nueva prometida para Kuon?

—Oh, no querido, ella es mi hija— dijo Juliena Y Kyoko dio una reverencia a los presentes.

—¿Tu hija?,¿ y en qué momento?, además no se parece en nada a ti o a Kuu, mucho menos a Kuon, no te ofendas querida— dirigiéndose a Kyoko—, eres preciosa, pero definitivamente tu eres japonesa, no tienes nada de la herencia americana de Julie.

—Señor, no se equivoca, yo solo soy una empleada en esta casa, estoy al cuidado de Juliena-san y soy su enfermera personal.

—Oh darling, no digas eso, eres mi hija y punto y que nadie se atreva a contradecirme— dijo Juliena dando un gran sonrisa luminosa, que Kyoko a estas alturas reconocía que Juliena estaba enfadada.

Lory también lo entendió y solo atinó a decir un —Lo que digas Julie, pero entonces ¿cómo se llama tu hija?

—Mogami Kyoko, es la hija de Kyohei, la que Saena se llevó hace tantos años atrás, ¿puedes creer que estaban viviendo en el riokkan de los Fuwa y que Saena la abandonó a los 8 años?, hace unas semanas atrás llegó a nuestra casa pidiendo alojamiento con una carta que iba dirigida a Kuu— explicaba Julie en inglés para que los demás no entendieran la conversación, solo Lory.

Kyoko entendió que estaban hablando de su situación personal, el haber vivido en el riokkan de los Fuwa le había hecho aprender inglés ya que la incursión de extranjeros en el país le había obligado a aprender el idioma para comunicarse con ellos.

La puerta corrediza se abrió. Entró Kuu primeramente, seguido de un joven alto de 1.90 m, de buena figura, hermoso rostro, ojos azules como los de Juliena y cabello rubio como su madre, llevaba una yukata negra. Kyoko no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de que ese hombre frente a sus ojos era Corn, el Tenshi Ouji-sama que conoció cuando era solo una niña de 6 años, cerca del claro del riokkan de los Fuwa. En ese tiempo su madre la dejaba sola constantemente y cada vez que cometía un error haciendo la ceremonia del té, le decía lo decepcionada que estaba de ella, fue en ese entonces que conoció a Corn, mientras lloraba sola en ese lugar. Shotaro, el hijo de los Fuwa, no soportaba verla llorar, por lo que buscó un lugar tranquilo y solitario donde desahogar su tristeza. Fueron pocas las semanas que estuvieron juntos, pero la amistad entre ellos creció, hasta que Corn se marchó, pero antes de irse le regaló lo que más atesoraba en este mundo, una piedra azul que a contra luz cambiaba de color.

—Kuon my son, I missed you so much — dijo Juliena lanzándose a los brazos de su hijo rompiendo en llanto.

—Mom, please— dijo su hijo suspirando, miró a la chica de ojos dorados — Who is she?

—She's your sister dear, Kyoko-chan. — dijo Juliena.

—What the hell is this crap? — Kuon se encontraba desconcertado.

—Kuon! Don't say that, please be nice. — replicó su madre.

—Please, explain me this bullshit— cada vez más enfadado.

—Kuu, Why doesn't tell him nothing? — miró Juliena a su marido esperando una explicación.

—I don't see the problem, always wanted to have a daughter—dijo Kuu, intentando hacerse el desentendido— and Julie too.

—All right, explain me later— dijo Kuon, dirigiéndose a la chica — Hajimemashite, Boku wa Kuon desu.

—Hajimemashite, atashi wa Mogami Kyoko desu— dando una reverencia —No problem, I understand you point, and I understand all that you said, I speak english.

Lory dio una gran sonrisa al oír a la chica y le dijo al oído a Juliena —Creo que has dado con la horma de su zapato.

Juliena miró a Lory, devolviéndole una sonrisa que ocultaba más de lo que a simple vista se podía descubrir.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, los días pasaron con calma, Kyoko y las chicas se hicieron grandes amigas, Juliena se veía más recuperada, se podría decir que su enfermedad era más psicológica que somática, por lo que Kyoko tenía tiempo libre para charlar con sus nuevas amigas Kotonami Kanae y Amamiya Chiori.

Una noche las chicas charlaban acerca de sus vidas, como era que cada una de ellas había llegado a vivir donde estaban.

Amamiya Chiori, era la hija de un señor feudal que cayó en desgracia después de la restauración Meiji, para que el emperador les perdonara la vida, Lory había intercedido por ella y su madre que era una mujer débil y delicada de salud, por lo que Chiori se dedicó a trabajar como chaperona y dama de compañía en ese entonces de la madre de María-chan, después del fallecimiento de ella, Chiori, se dedicó a ser la nana de María, al poco tiempo después Kotonami Kanae llegó a la mansión de Lory, a trabajar junto con Chiori como niñera de María.

Kotonami Kanae era una chica que vivía de un restaurant tradicional japonés, que estaba casi en la quiebra después del fallecimiento de sus padres, vivía en Edo junto a sus muchos hermanos, hermanas y sobrinos. Un día unos ladrones quisieron asaltar el restaurant, en ese momento Sebastián se encontraba en el lugar junto con María, que había querido pasear por la ciudad, pasando por fuera del restaurant, uno de los hombres tomó a María como rehén y Kanae la defendió y rescató, esto hizo que Sebastian informara a su jefe acerca de lo sucedido, Lory le ofreció a Kanae como trato y recompensa por rescatar a su nieta, el pagar la deuda completa, pero que ella fuera a vivir a su casa como niñera de María, donde le pagaría un sueldo correspondiente a su labor, para ayudar a la manutención de su gran familia.

Kyoko las escuchaba con atención, hasta que llegó su turno.

—Yo vivía en el riokkan de los Fuwa hasta hace menos de un mes, allí fui criada por la Okami-san del lugar para ser la futura esposa de Shotaro, el hijo de los dueños del riokkan.— Kyoko respiró hondo y prosiguió —Todo iba bien, estaba ilusionada con casarme con Sho y ser la siguiente Okami del riokkan, si bien mi matrimonio con él era arreglado por nuestros padres, yo estaba enamorada de él. Hacía lo que él me pidiera, era su esclava, pero para él solo significaba eso, su sirvienta.— los demonios de Kyoko fueron apareciendo uno tras otro, poco a poco —Escuché cuando el muy maldito le decía a Shoko-san, una amiga de su madre, que él no estaba enamorado de una chica, insípida, aburrida y sin atractivo sexual alguno, que solo me veía como una herramienta, la cual después podía desechar. Ese día, decidí vengarme del imbécil de Shotaro y hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo, me convertiré en una Ojou-sama y me casaré con un hombre rico para que el muy maldito se dé cuenta que no soy un trapo sucio al cual puede desechar cuando se le venga en gana. Cuando estaba arreglando mis cosas, encontré una carta que iba dirigida a Otousan, era una carta de mi padre, que le pedía que me cuidara si algo le sucedía a él y a mi madre, ella me abandonó con los Fuwa cuando era una niña, por lo que ya no contaba con ella, así que decidí venir a pedir ayuda al hombre al que iba dirigida la carta.

Cuando Kyoko terminó de relatar su historia, las chicas se miraron con complicidad. Se acercaron a Kyoko y le susurraron algo al oído y las tres se abrazaron con fuerza.

Del otro lado de la puerta un joven alto escuchó la conversación, el hombre que estaba junto a él llevaba gafas.

—¿Qué harás Kuon? ella es una cazafortunas, debes advertir a tus padres.

—No te preocupes Yashiro, me aseguraré que no toque un solo yen de mis padres.

* * *

**Continuará, solo si les gusta dejando reviews, esta historia, será quincenal, no semanal como la anterior, porque cada vez tengo menos tiempo con mi tesis, espero que les haya gustado, para continuarla espero sus review**

**PD: Al padre de Kyoko le puse ese nombre, por el significado de ambos nombres y kanjis, Kyo es Fuerte y Hei es soldado, por eso lo hice samurai :P y Ko es hijo/a por eso escogí ese nombre :) espero que les haya gustado y que mi elección no les moleste :D**

* * *

**Frases en otro idioma:**

**Ojou-sama/Ouji-sama: **Señorita o Joven amo

**Oku-sama: **Esposa del dueño de casa

**Otousan:** Padre

**Okaasan: **Madre

**Okami: **Dueña y/o esposa del dueño de posada tradicional japonesa o restaurante japonés tradicional

**Taisho:** Literalmente es Capitán, pero también se usa para llamar a los dueños de las posadas o restaurantes japoneses tradicionales.

**Goshijin: **Amo o Dueño de casa

**Dono: **es un "Honorífico" extremadamente formal, usado comúnmente durante la edad media y moderna japonesa.

**Onii-san: **Hermano mayor

**Meiji:** Era histórica del Japón, cuando comienza a modernizarse, su nombre se debe al Emperador Meiji.

**Boshin:** Período de guerras civiles en Japón, tubo lugar desde el final de la Era Tokugawa, hasta varios años de avanzada la Restauración Meiji

**Tokugawa:** Era histórica de Japón, donde el shogunato tenía el control político del país y la figura del Emperador era meramente nominal, este periódo se caracterizó por su poca abertura a las relaciones exteriores por parte de Japón, siendo este el detonante de las guerras Boshin.

**Hajimemashite: **Mucho Gusto/ Gusto en conocerte /Bienvenido

**Watashi/Atashi/Boku:** Literalmente significa "Yo", la diferencia está entre formalidad y género, por ejemplo: _Watashi_ es la forma formal de Yo y es utilizada por género masculino y femenino sin discriminación, siendo bien visto por cualquier hablante u oyente. _Atashi _ es la forma femenina de Yo, es menos formal que Watashi, pero no es vulgar, una mujer puede usar _Watashi o Atashi, _sin sonar vulgar ni tener problemas por ello, los hombres no pueden usar el termino _Atashi_. _Boku _es la forma masculina de Yo, al igual que con _Atashi_, las mujeres no pueden usar_ Boku_ para referirse a ellas mismas, pero los hombres al igual que las mujeres pueden usar _Watashi_ sin problemas. p.e. **_A_**_**tashi wa Allerya desu**_ es la forma típica de presentación en japón que significaría _Soy Allerya_.

**Riokkan:** Es una posada tradicional japonesa, en la Era Meiji eran hoteles (actualmente también se usan como hoteles, pero tradicionales), aunque su utilización data de la era Tokugawa, donde eran considerados como lugares de descanso de paso, sin cobro, con el paso del tiempo los dueños de los riokkan, comenzaron a cobrar por sus servicios hasta llegar a lo que son ahora.

Si he cometido algún error, envíen un PM y lo corrijo :)


	2. Segunda mirada

**Mina-san arigato gozaimasu por sus reviews, aquí les traigo el capítulo 2, espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son creación mía, sino del talento de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

— Me gustaría conversar con usted si me lo permite— dijo Kuon.

El día era soleado y cálido, la primavera hacía florecer los sakuras de la casa, Kyoko estaba preparando el té, Kuon la miraba atento a cada movimiento que realizaba, ella estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, erguida, manteniendo una postura perfecta, dobló la servilleta de tela roja a la perfección, luego molió con cuidado, agilidad y precisión, giró dos veces el cuenco, y volvió a batir, giró nuevamente el cuenco, sirviendo el agua y lo extendió hacia Kuon.

Él la observaba detenidamente, sin dudas, sabía hacer la ceremonia del té a la perfección — ¿Cómo aprendiste eso? Es imposible que mi madre te lo haya enseñado, ella jamás aprendió la ceremonia.

—Lo aprendí desde pequeña, viví en un riokkan aquí en Kioto.

— ¿Y por qué decidiste venir a la casa de mi padre?, ¿te trataban mal en ese lugar? — el tono de voz de Kuon, era amable, diferente al día que se conocieron.

—La Okami-san del riokkan y su esposo, me trataron como a una hija, nunca me maltrataron, si se refiere a eso.

—Entonces no entiendo que haces aquí, deberías estar con quienes te trataron como una hija.

—El problema no son ellos, el problema es Shotaro, su hijo.

— ¿Él intento hacerte daño? — Kuon tenía cuidado de que ella se viera acorralada y evadiera sus respuestas.

Kyoko al recordar las duras palabras de Sho y su cara burlona, se llenó de odio, esto no pasó desapercibido para Kuon, cuando Kyoko volvió a controlar sus demonios, Kuon la miraba fijamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Estaba comprometida con él, pero el muy maldito … —cortó sus palabras a medio camino, mientras pensaba que el decir «Solo me trataba como una sirvienta, me veía como una chica simple, desabrida y sin atractivo alguno, del que nadie jamás se interesaría, por eso me fui de la casa de los Fuwa, el me utilizó y pisoteó mis sentimientos como si fueran basura, no lo perdonaré, nunca lo haré» era poco conveniente, más aún cuando sus demonios se intensificaban cada vez más, escogiendo muy bien sus palabras pronunció —él me traicionó.

— ¿Entonces qué harás, lamentarte eternamente porque tu novio no te quiere? — disfrazando su tono de burla con amabilidad.

—Quiero venganza— la voz de Kyoko sonaba fría y sin sentimiento alguno.

—Entonces, buena suerte, pero no utilices a mis padres para eso— dando una sonrisa brillante que a Kyoko le congeló la sangre y sus demonios intuyeron inmediatamente como alerta de peligro.

—No, me estás mal interpretando, yo no quiero hacer eso, yo…— dijo Kyoko, apresuradamente.

—Kuon, estabas aquí— dijo Yashiro— ¿Interrumpo algo importante?

—No, de hecho ya terminé de hablar con la señorita, vamos Yashiro— Dijo Kuon, dando una gran sonrisa luminosa alejándose del lugar, dejando a Kyoko con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

—No te agrada para nada ¿no Kuon? — decía Yashiro.

—En absoluto, su tenacidad es merecedora de admiración, he visto las clases que le hace mi madre y la verdad la chica es tenaz, pero su meta no me gusta para nada y si intenta aprovecharse de mis padres, no lo permitiré.

—Hmm… ¿no estarás exagerando Kuon?

—Para nada.

Ambos hombres salieron de la casa con dirección al pueblo.

—Kyoko-chan, ¿Has visto a María-chan? — preguntó Okami-san, sacándola de sus propios pensamientos.

—No, para nada Okami-san, ¿Qué sucede?

—Creo que esa niña le ha estado dando problemas a los muchachos, jugándoles bromas y ahora nadie sabe dónde está.

—¿Amamiya-san y Kotonami-san no la han visto tampoco?

—Ellas están buscándola por toda la casa, junto con Hikaru y Yuusu.

—Iré a buscarlas quizás ellas puedan saber un poco más de María-chan y de donde pueda estar escondida.

Kyoko no demoró en encontrar a las chicas, estas le contaron que María había estado haciéndoles muchas bromas pesadas a los chicos, aunque no sabían el motivo de porque su comportamiento.

—¿Qué cosas le gustan a María-chan?, porque si vamos a encontrarla es mejor atraerla con algo que le guste, en vez de buscarla.

—Bueno a ella le gustan las cosas tenebrosas, muñecos de magia negra y cosas por el estilo.

—Mo!, no digas eso Chiori, ya sabes que esos no son juegos de niños, aunque esa niña de por sí ya es extraña.

—Dices que le gustan los muñecos malditos, eso es un indicio, y ¿hay alguien que sea su persona favorita?

—Hizuri-san— dijeron ambas al unísono.

—¿Otousan? — preguntó una confundida Kyoko.

—Mo! Hizuri Kuon, él es la persona favorita de María-chan, siempre fantasea con casarse con él cuando sea mayor.

—Esperen aquí, iré por unas cosas— dijo Kyoko moviéndose rápidamente hasta su cuarto.

Cuando volvió, lo hizo con aguja, hilo y tela. Se puso a coser, Kanae se comenzó a irritar solo con verla.

—Mo!, Ya para mujer, ¿eres del tipo esposa y ama de casa perfecta?

—¡Kyoko-san eres increíble!, mira bien Kanae, es idéntico a Hizuri-san.

—Moko-san, ¿por qué te molestó? Acaso no está bien terminado, yo veo que está perfecto.

—¡¿Por qué me dices Moko-san?! — dijo una alarmada Kanae.

—Porque siempre dices Mo, así que eres Moko-san, además tú y Amamiya-san son mis mejores amigas, yo nunca tuve amigas antes, todo por culpa del maldito Shotaro— cuando terminó de pronunciar ese nombre, Kyoko a la velocidad del rayo hizo una figura con la forma de Sho, las chicas quedaron impresionadas al ver esto.

—Kyoko-san, será mejor que hagas más muñecos de Kuon-san, la idea es atraer a María-chan. — dijo Chiori, mientras una gota aparecía sobre su cabeza.

—Tienes razón, manos a la obra. — dijo Kyoko, retomando la creación de muchos Kuon en miniatura.

Después de una hora Kyoko tenía un ejército de Kuon en miniatura, a lo que María-chan no pudo resistir a la tentación de acercarse a ellos.

—Kyaa! ¡Kuon-sama! — nadie notó cuando María apareció junto a las chicas, causando el sobresalto de Kanae.

—Mo!, esta niña me va a matar de un susto un día de estos.

Lory mientras tanto miraba atentamente la situación, tenía un plan en mente.

En el pueblo Yashiro y Kuon, entraban a comer algo a un restaurant cercano, ambos pidieron la especialidad de la casa, la camarera se sonrojó al ver a Kuon, en unos asientos más allá, un joven apuesto de no más de 17 años, se encontraba con una jovencita de cabellera negra y buen cuerpo.

—Pochiri, te he dicho que no me molestes aquí— decía el joven.

—Sho-chan! Onegai, me lo prometiste, que me darías un regalo por haberme portado bien.

—Está bien te daré tu regalo— besándola en la frente.

La chica chilló de emoción al contacto de los labios del joven con su frente.

—Sho-chan, ¿qué fue de esa chica que trabajaba con tu madre, "Kyoko-chan"?— dijo Mimori con tono burlesco.

—Quien sabe la muy malagradecida se fugó de la casa, pero qué más da, es una inútil buena para nada, una mujer insípida como ella, sin talento alguno y sin atractivo para los hombres no puede llegar muy lejos, quizás está por ahí en algún camino, rogando volver a nuestra casa, pero que ni lo piense, por muy que nuestros padres hayan arreglado un matrimonio con ella, jamás me casaría con una mujer así de aburrida, y menos, después de haberse fugado.

Kuon, escuchaba atentamente la conversación de los jóvenes, cuando las palabras siguientes de Sho, le sentaron como gancho al hígado.

—La muy estúpida, creía que me fijaría en ella, no porque anduviera gritando todo el día "Sho-chan se te ofrece esto o aquello", me iba a interesar en esa clase de mujer sin atractivo, en realidad es una tonta.

Mimori, tampoco se sintió bien con esas palabras a lo que agregó—¿ Y yo Sho-chan? ¿Soy una mujer insípida y sin atractivo como esa "Kyoko-chan"?

—Por favor Pochiri, no te compares con ella, es cosa de ver a cuantos hombres traes en la palma de tus manos para darse cuenta de que no eres una chica insípida y aburrida.

Kuon, dejó de prestarles atención, cuando fijó su mirada en Yashiro.

—¿Qué pasó Kuon, acaso es tan interesante escuchar las conversaciones de extraños? O es que ¿descubriste algo interesante?

—Ves al tipo de allá, creo que ese es el tal Shotaro, en realidad es un bastardo, jugar así con una chica, no tiene nombre.

—Vaya, creo que el caballeroso Hizuri Kuon, ha aparecido nuevamente.

—No es que simpatice con la chica, es solo que ese tipo de actitudes arrogantes me molestan, es todo.

—Come tu comida, aún nos queda mucha gente que visitar.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hizuri...

—Onee-sama- decía una entusiasmada María-chan— ¿Cual crees que es la mejor forma de ganar el amor de un hombre, crees que deba hacer de estos muñecos que tienes tu o es mejor con una vela humana y grabando el nombre de Koun-sama?

—Creo que la vela es mejor, ya que en ella, puedes poner tus sentimientos y tus deseos por esa persona, pero creo que es mejor que uses esa vela para rogar que tu padre regrese a casa sano y salvo, ¿no crees María-chan? — dijo Kyoko.

—Sí, tienes razón, gracias Onee-sama— dijo la niña, corriendo al interior de la mansión, las otras dos chicas la siguieron, Kyoko se quedó sola en el jardín de la mansión.

La conversación con María, seguía resonando en su cabeza.

«Los padres, no siempre aman a sus hijos», al menos eso era lo que a ella le ocurrió, se sintió feliz de que María fuera amada por su padre.

—Corn, por favor, llévate este mal sentimiento— se dijo a sí misma, mientras sostenía en su mano una piedra de color azul.

—Kyoko-chan ¡aquí estabas! — Sawara-san uno de los socios de su padre, la asustó haciendo que lanzara la piedra que tanto cuidaba desde hace ya 10 años.

—Kyaa! Sawara-san me ha dado un susto de muerte, pero ¿dígame para que soy buena?

—Juliena-san te buscaba Kyoko-chan, pero ¿Qué hacías ahí sola?, tenías una cara realmente triste.

—Solo recuerdos, nada importante— miró su mano y vio que Corn no se encontraba en ella, Kyoko comenzó a hiperventilar—COOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNN NNNNNNNNNNNN— gritó Kyoko, mientras que Sawara- san, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué sucede niña, porqué gritas de esa forma?

—Perdí a Corn, mi tesoro más preciado Sawara –san.

—¿Qué es Corn? No te entiendo.

—Es una piedra que me regaló alguien muy especial para mí. Cuando era una niña, solía ser una llorona y un día busqué un lugar tranquilo y solitario donde llorar, ahí conocí a Corn, cuando él se fue me regaló esa piedra.

—¿Corn? Que nombre más ridículo.

—¡Bueno, pues eso es lo que él me dijo, que se llamaba Corn y que era el príncipe de las hadas, por eso esa piedra azul es tan importante para mí!

Kuon se encontraba escuchando la conversación de la chica, los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, vio a una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos dorados frente a él, la niña estaba llorando porque su madre nunca estaba conforme con lo que hacía, a pesar de que al tener 6 años, sus modales eran excelentes, recordaba cómo no le había permitido, llamarla solo por su nombre de pila, sino que le exigió agregarle el honorífico "chan", recordó como ella le hablaba de su "Sho-chan", esto último le dio una punzada de malestar en el pecho, luego recordó el momento cuando le entregó la piedra a la pequeña, —«"Si mueves la piedra de esta forma, cambiará de color, así"»—, la sonrisa de la niña era realmente hermosa, esto lo llenó de un cálido sentimiento. «No puede ser ella» pensó para sí mismo mirando la piedra azul en su mano.

—¿Sucede algo Sawara-san? — preguntó Kuon.

—Creo que he sido el culpable de la pérdida de un tesoro importantísimo de Kyoko-chan.

—¿Y qué es eso tan importante? — volvió a preguntar Kuon.

—Una piedra de color azul, que si la mueves de esta forma cambia de color— dijo Kyoko.

—¿Y por qué es tan importante? — Kuon quería saber porque se desesperaba en aferrarse a ese trozo de cristal.

—Porque es mi recuerdo más feliz e importante de mi niñez.

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Kuon, latiera igual que aquella vez que la vio sonreír junto al arrollo.

—¿Acaso es esta piedra?— dijo Kuon, extendiendo su mano.

La cara de Kyoko reflejaba la felicidad más pura que pudiera existir, sonriendo igual que hace 10 años atrás.

—Sí, es esa, Arigato Gozaimasu Hizuri-san— cogiendo la piedra entre sus manos, le entregó una cálida sonrisa y una reverencia a Kuon.

—¿Acaso esa piedra te la regaló tu novio? — dijo Kuon, queriendo comprobar lo que ya era evidente.

—No, esta piedra, me la regaló el príncipe de las hadas su nombre era Corn, por eso esta piedra se llama así.

—¿Corn, Tenjin Ouji-sama?, ¿no crees que ese chico te estaba agarrando el pelo?, en realidad eres fácil de engañar— Kuon, no pudo contener la risa al escucharla hablar acerca de Tenjin Ouji-sama, como cuando era una pequeña.

—¡No!, ¡yo lo vi volar! — dijo Kyoko muy molesta.

—Debes tener cuidado, me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido hasta ahora siendo tan ingenua, bajas la guardia con tanta facilidad que algún chico malo te romperá el corazón, oh, lo siento ya lo hicieron— dijo Kuon, con un tono amable y monótono.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! — dijo Kyoko cada vez más molesta.

—No es tema en principio para los Ouji-sama, negar cosas como esas aunque sean verdad ¿cierto?, ¡oh!, pero que digo, tú no eres una Ojou-sama, por lo tanto no debes preocuparte de esas pequeñeces. —le dijo un Kuon totalmente sarcástico.

Esa fue sin dudas la gota que rebalsó el vaso, por lo que Kuon se ganó un gesto obsceno por parte de la chica, lo que lo dejó sorprendido.

Cuando Sawara-san y la chica se alejaron, Kuon se quedó meditando en lo sucedido. «"ese" gesto ella no lo conocía antes, aunque la Kyoko-chan de antes y la de ahora son muy diferentes, no la culpo por eso, yo también he cambiado demasiado» pensó y suspiró pesadamente «Ese chico debió enseñarle eso» volvió a suspirar, pero aun así no pudo reprimir una sonrisa sincera en su rostro — Con que aún puede sonreír así.—dijo para si mismo.

—¿Que sucede Kuon, por qué no entras? y ¿qué es esa sonrisa?, ¿te pasó algo bueno? — preguntó Yashiro al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Kuon.

—hmm… algo por el estilo, entremos.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Gracias a todas y todos por sus reviews.**

**ahora contestaré aquellos que aún no les doy respuesta :)**

**alma mirari: **muchas gracias por tu review, y veamos que tan malvado puede volverse Kuon, aún queda mucha historia! :)

**Brenna**: aquí el capítulo :) espero que te guste

**Guest:** con calma, el amor de estos dos tiene que ir creciendo lento pero seguro :)

**como siempre, dejen sus reviews, y nos vemos en 15 días más :)**

* * *

Palabras en japonés:

**Tenjin:** 天神 Dioses celestiales, se refiere a los ángeles, ninfas, hadas, etc, no quise utilizar _Yōsei _妖精, porque encontré que era muy moderno con respecto a la época del fic ya que actualmente este término se refiere a las criaturas fantásticas occidentales y en la época en la que está ambientada el fic Japón se estaba abriendo hace menos de 50 años a Occidente, por lo que infiero que las historias de cuentos de hadas occidentales no eran masivas en esa época para los japoneses.


	3. Tercera mirada

**Nuevamente les saludo a todas y todos mis lectores :) aquí traigo el capítulo 3 de este AU, he comenzado a utilizar algunos diálogos del manga para que no se me vaya de la idea original y no quede OoC.**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews, y por las alertas :)**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi creación sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei que mes a mes nos tortura con esta increíble historia**

* * *

—Buenas tardes, he venido por encargo de Hizuri-sama, he venido por las telas encargadas— dijo una chica refinada de cabellera negra y ojos dorados.

Un chico alto de no más de 17 años la miró y quedó impresionado por la estampa de aquella Ojou-sama.

—Ojou-sama, necesita que alguien la ayude luego a llevar su encargo, la casa de los Hizuri me queda de camino, podría ayudarla si lo desea— dijo el joven con melosa voz.

Ella reconoció esa voz, la reconocería donde fuera, pero ¿Qué tipo de broma era esta, tanto tiempo había pasado desde que no se veían que ya no la reconocía y es más era amable con ella? No, ciertamente eso no era así, lo que sucedía era que él no la reconocía, porque ahora se vestía como una Ojou-sama, no como una campesina. Kyoko respiró profundo, inhaló y exhaló, se volteó hacia Shotaro quien la miraba con una sonrisa que generalmente usaba para conquistar y engatusar a pobres ilusas que caían ante sus encantos de galán de cuarta y le dijo:

—Agradezco su ofrecimiento señor, pero como puede ver— apuntando hacia Shin'ishi y Hikaru —Ya tengo ayuda suficiente.

—Espere aquí Ojou-sama, traeremos el encargo de Hizuri-sama en breve, siéntase libre de pasear por donde quiera y tocar lo que desee Ojou-sama— dijo la dependienta dándole una reverencia.

Kyoko devolvió la reverencia y se dirigió a Sho.

—Con su permiso— dándole una reverencia, se dedicó a ir donde se encontraban sus acompañantes, quitándole a Sho la oportunidad de volver a hablarle.

—Señor, su pedido está listo, gracias por su compra— dijo la dependienta a Sho, este salió de su embobamiento y cogió su compra.

—Disculpe, me puede decir ¿quién es ella? — le preguntó Sho a la dependienta.

—¡Oh!, ella es la Ojou-sama de los Hizuri.

—Pero yo tenía entendido que el heredero de Hizuri-sama era un hombre, su hijo, que se encontraba en el extranjero, nunca supe que tuvieran una hija.

—En efecto, ella es una pariente lejana al parecer, porque Juliena-sama y Kuu-sama la llaman "musume" y es tratada por todos los empleados de los Hizuri como la Ojou-sama de la casa.

—Ya veo— dijo Sho —Muchas gracias por todo— dando la vuelta se marchó, sin dejar de ver a la Ojou-sama que estaba resguardada por sus dos acompañantes.

Kyoko miraba la gran tienda con telas traídas de todas las partes del mundo, sin duda en ese lugar se encontrarían las más finas sedas de la India y los algodones más blancos de América. Se dedicó a recorrer la tienda, mientras esperaba la entrega de las telas de Juliena, llegó a un gran pasillo lleno de máscaras, sin dudas eran las que se utilizaban para los Matsuri. El ver a Sho le había arruinado su día, por lo que cogió una máscara de Okame y se la colocó, luego cogió una Yukata que hacía juego con esa máscara, unos abanicos y se puso a jugar con ella, haciéndose pasar por una Geisha. Mientras jugueteaba vio lo que menos deseaba ver ese día.

Kuon se encontraba sentado en un gran baúl, al final del pasillo, su expresión era de «¿desesperanza?» pensó Kyoko.

«¿Qué le sucedió, por qué tiene esa cara?» se preguntaba Kyoko interiormente «¿Y por qué demonios debería importarme? Él siempre es sarcástico conmigo, siempre me molesta. Tengo que salir de aquí.»

Cuando comenzó a darse la vuelta Kuon la vio.

—Hey, tu, disculpa, podrías por favor ayudarme un momento— dijo Kuon.

Kyoko se sobresaltó, ya no había marcha atrás, la había visto. Lentamente se volteó.

—Disculpa no quería asustarte, sé que es grosero de mi parte molestarte cuando no nos conocemos, pero eres la única persona a la que puedo preguntarle esto en este momento, si no te importa, ¿podrías ayudarme?

—Cla...claro, si es posible— Kyoko pensaba que la cara de Kuon parecía como si se tratara del fin del mundo, «¿Qué demonios querrá de mi?» — ¿Disculpe Ouji-sama, pero no vino con su guardaespaldas?

—No, él fue a comprar algo mientras yo atendía unos negocios de mi padre, por lo que no puedo contar con él.

Kyoko notó que Kuon tenía un contrato en la mano y pensó en voz alta— ¿No será que no entiendes el contrato?

—No es nada tan estúpido como eso, pero…

—Oh, cierto, no es tema en principio para los Ouji-sama, negar cosas como esas aunque sean verdad ¿cierto? — «Tú mismo me dijiste eso, bastardo» pensó Kyoko — No importa lo que digas, no soy idiota, hay palabras en ese contrato que no entiendes. ¿Estoy en lo cierto Hizuri-kun?

—Ya… ya dije que no es eso, eres realmente persistente.

Los demonios de Kyoko se lanzaron excitados, ante el nerviosismo de Kuon, todos chillaban al unísono:

—¡Es eso!, lo es, no hay error—decía uno de los demonios.

—Hahahaha, el arrogante Hizuri Kuon, no entiende el contrato hahahahaha — chillaba otro.

«Esto es tan divertido debe estar tan avergonzado» pensaba Kyoko mientras se burlaba de Kuon.

Kyoko cada vez más lúgubre sentenció —Intentas ocultar la verdad bajo esa sonrisa, ¿no es cierto?, aunque en el fondo eres un chico malo.

—No, ya te dije que…

—Podrás ser capaz de engañar a todo Japón con tu dulce sonrisa, pero a mí no, porque sé que entre más radiante es tu sonrisa más enfadado estás y esa persona debe ser más cautelosa, es decir tu sonrisa es solo un espejo que revela lo contrario de tus verdaderos sentimientos— sentenció con aires de superioridad, pensando que siempre que él le decía cosas horribles, mostraba esa sonrisa gentil y falsa— , siempre que quieres engañar a alguien sonríes a esa persona y mientras más oscuro sea tu corazón más radiante es tu sonrisa.

Kuon ya no hablaba ni sonreía. Ahora miraba serio a la chica enmascarada frente a él dando una mirada que ella bautizó como "Rey demonio", los demonios de Kyoko huyeron despavoridos hacia su ama.

—Kyaaa!, ¡lo hicimos enfadar de verdad! Si las miradas pudieran matar, ¡ya estaríamos muertas! — decía uno de sus pequeños demonios.

—Lo.. lo… siento… yo … yo… no quería…. hacerte enfadar, es solo que te odio — dijo Kyoko dando una dogueza.

—Pfff HAHAHAHAH— Kuon explotó de la risa al ver a esa extraña persona enmascarada tan asustada.

—¿Eh? — se preguntó Kyoko

«Él se ríe, pero hacía sólo un momento estaba enfadado» Kyoko no entendía que sucedía.

—Eso es una disculpa sincera, eres la primera persona que me ha dicho en la cara que no puede verme ni en pintura.

—¿No estás enojado?

—¿Enojado? ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no te disculpaste? Yo no veo ninguna razón para estar enojado contigo, mucho menos después de haberte disculpado tan sinceramente. Aunque yo tuve culpa también, lo averiguaste tan rápidamente, solo con intuición.

—¡Solo fue una corazonada!

—No importa, lo adivinaste.

Kyoko pensaba que en realidad había sido cruel con él, «todos tienen algo que ocultar» pensó y ella no era la excepción.

—Lo siento, si puedo hacer algo por ti, solo dilo, además guardaré tu secreto.

* * *

Shotaro revisó el buzón de la casa de los Fuwa, había una invitación, provenía de los Hizuri, estos iban a realizar una fiesta para celebrar el regreso de su hijo Kuon.

_Junto con saludarles, nos es grato invitar a la familia Fuwa, a la fiesta a celebrar a nombre de nuestro amado hijo Kuon, quien ha vuelto a Kioto después de 10 años._

_La fiesta se realizará el segundo viernes del mes próximo, por ende con agrado esperamos su asistencia._

_Hizuri Kuu._

* * *

Los ojos de Sho brillaron maliciosamente, tendría una nueva oportunidad de acercarse a la Ojou-sama de los Hizuri, de ella podía tener lo que siempre quiso, una mujer educada, fácil de dominar y lo más importante, con dinero.

De vuelta en el almacén, Kyoko y Kuon conversaban sentados sobre el baúl.

—Así que tu padre te envió a cerrar unos negocios por él y al leer el contrato no entendiste esa parte, pero ¿por qué no le preguntaste a alguien más?

—Es que no quiero que se enteren que no entiendo esa palabra, no entiendo a qué tipo de "Seitō" se está refiriendo, ¿acaso hay que hacer una fiesta?

«¿En serio no entiende lo que es Seitō?, debe ser broma, ya no aguanto más…»pensaba Kyoko.

—En serio, dime qué tipo de fiesta es esa, y ¿por qué al firmar este contrato debemos dar esa fiesta?

—HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA — Kyoko no pudo aguantar más la risa —Gomenazai, gomenazai, es muy gracioso, definitivamente tu no creciste en Japón ¿cierto?

—No, a los 10 años me fui a América, con la familia de mi madre, dado el periodo inestable que vivía Japón en ese entonces, por lo que desconozco muchas de sus costumbres o palabras.

—Pero aún así, tu vida ha sido fácil no has tenido que soportar grandes presiones, no creo que hayas tenido una educación deficiente, además de que tuviste que haber tenido maestros de japonés en América.

—Déjame ver, tuve 1...2...3…4...15…. mierda, perdí la cuenta, déjame contar de nuevo…

Kyoko no podía creer que haya tenido tantos maestros de japonés que perdió la cuenta. «En realidad él fue un chico problema desde pequeño.» pensó Kyoko

Hikaru y Shin'ichi, se encontraron con Yashiro fuera del gran almacén, en ese momento Kuon, venía saliendo.

—¿Ya terminaste Kuon?

—Sí, no hay problema y tú no te rías— le dijo Kuon a la extraña persona que lo seguía.

—¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó Yashiro extrañado, porque sabía que a Kuon no le gustaba tener gente alrededor de él cuando leía un contrato, salvo que fuera él mismo.

—No tienes que reírte tanto— le decía Kuon a la persona enmascarada.

—Ara, ara, espero haberte ayudado Hizuri-kun, buena suerte— dando una reverencia se despidió la muchacha enmascarada.

—Hey— llamó Kuon, una vez más— Arigato— dándole una sonrisa sincera.

El corazón de Kyoko latió con rapidez al verla, ella volvió a reverenciar a Kuon y se marchó rápidamente a la tienda.

—Kyoko-san se ha demorado mucho, ¿no crees Hikaru?, ve a buscarla no seas tímido— le decía Shin'ichi a su hermano, ignorando por completo si Kuon lo escuchaba o no.

—¿Eh?, sí, claro, iré por ella— dijo un sonrojado Hikaru.

—¿Eh? ¿Kyoko-chan está aquí? — preguntó Yashiro.

—Sí, Juliena-sama la envió a buscar unas telas, pero la dependienta no tenía listo el pedido, por lo que ella aún está dentro del emporio.

—Será mejor que la esperemos, es algo tarde y es peligroso que una chica ande a estas horas y con poco resguardo, más aún si sus guardianes tienen las manos ocupadas— dijo Kuon.

Yashiro se sorprendió al ver el cambio de Kuon hacia Kyoko.

Kyoko dentro de la tienda, dejaba la máscara, la yukata y el abanico en su lugar, seguía pensando en la sonrisa de Kuon.

«Su personalidad es compleja, pero creo que si nos conociéramos mejor, nos llevaríamos bien, es increíble, pero es la primera vez que me animo sin la ayuda de Corn, creo que debería darle las gracias también» pensaba Kyoko, caminando de vuelta hacia el mesón del gran almacén, donde estaban los paquetes del pedido de Juliena.

—Ojou-sama su pedido está listo, la estuve buscando— dijo la dependienta.

—¡Oh!, sumimasen, me entretuve viendo sus mascaras— dijo Kyoko cuando notó que Hikaru se acercaba a ella.

—Hikaru-san, gracias por venir, iba a buscarlos para que me ayudaran con esto— señalando la gran cantidad de paquetes.

—Iré por ayuda, Kyoko-san no se preocupe déjelo en nuestras manos, además Kuon-san dijo que podía ir con él hasta la mansión, aunque nuestro viaje no será tan entretenido si usted no está con nosotros Ojou-sama.— al decir esto Hikaru se sonrojó levemente, pero Kyoko no lo notó.

—¿Hizuri-san dijo que me esperará?, ¿cómo supo que estoy aquí? —«¿acaso me descubrió y quiere regañarme o torturarme? ¡Tasukete kudasai Kami-sama!» pensaba Kyoko en su interior.

—Bueno nosotros le dijimos y él se ofreció a llevarla— Hikaru se encontraba expectante a la respuesta de Kyoko.

—Entonces creo que tendré que agradecerle su amabilidad— respondió nerviosa—, ustedes chicos mientras tanto vayan cargando las cosas.

Kuon miraba atento la escena, se había percatado que el joven Ishibashi, estaba interesado en Kyoko, esto le molesto hasta cierto punto, no en vano era la protegida de su padre y la chaperona de su madre, pero aún así la respuesta de ella, le conformó y le dio satisfacción.

Ella se fijó que él la estaba mirando fijamente, Kyoko recordó súbitamente el incidente de días atrás, cuando le levantó el dedo.

Kuon sonrió a Kyoko, a lo que ella se sobresaltó inmediatamente, era una de esas sonrisas falsas, decidió ir donde la dependienta, la excusa: pedir el baño. Comenzó a avanzar con rapidez, los chicos se dedicaban a cargar los paquetes en el carro, mientras Kyoko se movía como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Kuon, la siguió, sus largas piernas le hacían moverse con rapidez y pronto cuando Kyoko iba a abrir la puerta del baño, él con una mano sostuvo la asa de la puerta y le bloqueó el paso. Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

—¿Cómo has estado?, no sé cómo te las has apañado para no encontrarte conmigo en la mansión y aún así después de tantos días sin vernos, es así como saludas a tu Onii-sama y correspondes su amabilidad?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kyoko al sentir el cálido aliento de Kuon cerca de su oído.

—Gusto en verlo— dijo tímidamente Kyoko.

—Estoy aquí, date la vuelta ¿O no hay ningún dedo del medio hoy?

«¡Mierda, lo recuerda! ¡Este tipo es implacable!» pensó Kyoko.

—Pensaste que soy implacable ¿no es cierto?

«¡¿Qué demonios puede leer mi mente?!» pensó Kyoko —No, no, no, para nada Hizuri-sama— decía una frenética Kyoko.

Mientras Kuon la miraba sonriente con su sonrisa luminosa a nivel máximo, Kyoko empezó a sollozar.

—Sí, lo hice— con lágrimas en los ojos.

«Ese rasgo de ella, sigue ahí» pensó Kuon «no creo que pueda contener más la risa.»

Yashiro mientras veía la escena alarmado, pensaba que Kuon le haría algo a la chica.

— Yo, lo siento mucho Hizuri-sama, no volverá a suceder, estoy realmente arrepentida, por favor perdóneme Hizuri-sama— dando una dogeza.

—Tranquila, solo quería decirte que te estamos esperando con Yashiro, te llevaré a casa, partimos cuando estés lista— dijo Kuon con su sonrisa sincera nuevamente.

—Arigato Hizuri-san— respondió Kyoko devolviendo la sonrisa a Kuon.

Yashiro los observaba extrañado preguntándose «¿Qué demonios pasó entre ellos?, aunque si se llevan mejor, puede que el plan de Takarada-san y Juliena-san resulte.»

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Ahora a contestar los Reviews que faltan :D**

**Brenna: **La verdad me ha costado hacer a este Kuon frío, ya que estamos más acostumbradas a ver al cabelloroso Tsuruga Ren,que es todo lindo y bello él, pero basándome en que Kuon es impulsivo y las primeras reacciones de Ren el manga he podido construir a este Kuon, espero no estar tan OoC, porque ese sería un gran problema, bueno y ya de a poco iré aclarando que es lo que traman el daimyou del amor y Juliena :) lo único que puedo adelantarte es ¡Pobre Kuon!

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y sus alertas, en serio eso da muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo, un beso y un abrazo para todas y nos vemos en 15 días más**

* * *

**Vocabulario :3**

**Musume: **Hija

**Matsuri: **Fiestas/festivales

**Okame: **máscara tradicional que representa a la Geisha (al que mira desde atrás) es blanca con pómulos resaltados

**Sumimasen**: Lo siento

**Tasukete Kudasai**: Sálvame por favor

**Arigato:** Gracias


	4. Cuarta mirada

**Saludos a todas y todos mis lectores y followers, aquí les traigo el cap 4 espero que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat no es de mi creacion, como tampoco lo son sus personajes, sino que son la mente creativa de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei que otra vez nos torturó con el cap 202!**

* * *

—Creía que odiabas a Kyoko-chan, pero veo que no es así, en los últimos días te has ablandado con ella, ¿a qué se debe ese cambio?

—¿Yo, ablandado con ella?, no me había fijado, no te preocupes Yashiro, no cometeré ese error nuevamente. — dijo Kuon, caminando hacia el jardín.

Juliena estaba preparando la fiesta junto con Kuu, por lo que Kuon, se hacía cargo de los negocios de su padre, Kyoko a pedido de Juliena, se encontraba ayudándoles en los preparativos. Un día de esos Yashiro, se enfermó por lo que Kuu, le pidió a Kyoko que ayudara a Kuon como asistente mientras Yashiro se recuperaba.

—Hizuri-san, tenga buenos días —dijo Kyoko.

—Buenos días, ¿se te ofrece algo?

—Etto... bueno yo, pensé que Otousan le comentó que mientras Yashiro-san este en cama, me dedicaré a ayudarle en su trabajo.

—No, Otousan no me comentó nada, bueno, si ese es el caso, ¿podemos partir ahora? Debo ir donde Sawara-san.

Ambos en casa de Sawara-san, revisaban las nuevas rutas de mercado y los nuevos tratados de comercio con empresas extranjeras. Kyoko notó que la voz de Kuon ese día era más ronca de lo habitual.

—Kuon-san deseas beber algo? — preguntó Sawara-san.

—Un té con leche por favor—dijo Kuon.

—¿Té con leche? —dijo kyoko.

—¿Qué sucede, que tiene de extraño?

—Es que usted, nunca bebe té con leche, usualmente bebe café.

—Bueno pues hoy tengo ganas de beber té con leche.

—Su voz, es más ronca de lo usual, quiere beber té con leche, posiblemente su garganta le duele y desea beber algo suave que no le cause dolor, usted está resfriado.

—Déjame decirte que tengo muy buena salud, no estoy resfriado, de hecho, nunca me he enfermado.

—Si nunca se ha enfermado, ¿cómo es posible que sepa cuando está enfermo?

—No estoy enfermo.

—Lo está, si Yashiro-san se enfermó, lo más probable es que lo haya contagiado.

—Yashiro estaba tosiendo, yo no tengo tos.

—Su cara esta roja Hizuri-san, probablemente tenga fiebre— dicho esto, ella se acercó poniendo su frente contra la de él — Se lo dije tiene fiebre.

Sawara-san veía atónito la escena, ambos se comportaban como una pareja teniendo una discusión normal acerca de la salud del otro.

—Además, se que su alimentación es mala, Yashiro-san me lo dijo.

—No es mala, ayer almorcé 3 onigiris.

—¡Eso no es un almuerzo!

—Claro que lo es, creo que 2 eran de atún, de todos modos no me siento mal, podemos seguir. —dijo Kuon finalizando al discusión, continuando con su trabajo.

La tarde transcurrió entre citas con distintos proveedores y socios, cuando eran las 5 de la tarde el estómago de Kyoko comenzó a sonar.

—Tienes hambre, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No es cierto, no tengo hambre— siendo interrumpida por otro sonido de su estómago que reclamaba por comida.

—Cochero pare aquí, pasaremos a comer algo, deberás comer o te haré comer ranas asadas.

—¡Comeré, comeré!- dijo Kyoko exaltada.

Entraron en un pequeño restaurant familiar, donde pidieron su "almuerzo".

—¿Que deseas comer?

—Hamburguesas con huevo estrellado encima.

—Traiga dos órdenes por favor- dijo Kuon a la mesera que estaba embobada viéndolo.

Ambos disfrutaban su comida, Kuon, recordaba como ella adoraba las hamburguesas, a pesar de ser un plato occidental, Kyoko adoraba comerlas, ya que en Kioto eran muy populares. Un par de chicas miraba atenta a la pareja. Kyoko pudo escuchar lo que decían.

—Mira ese chico es realmente guapo y la chica de ahí, debe ser su novia, no cabe duda, es una Ojou-sama y el luce como un Ouji-sama.

—Que envidia me da esa chica, ojalá me cortejara un hombre como él, es tan apuesto.

Kyoko comenzó a volverse tenebrosa, pensaba una y otra vez que ella no podía amar ni ser amada, porque por culpa del imbécil de Shotaro había perdido el sentimiento de amar.

Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, Kuon, estaba junto al cochero esperándola.

—Sumimasen Hizuri-san— «demonios, está enojado de nuevo. » pensó Kyoko.

—Nunca te pregunté a cerca de Fuwa Shotaro, ¿él era tu novio cierto?

—Para él solo era una piedra de apoyo, una conveniente piedra de apoyo, una vez que vio que tenía su futuro asegurado como heredero del riokkan de su padres, me desecho como basura.

El recuerdo de la pequeña Kyoko invadió a Kuon —«Cuando crezca, Sho-chan creará un puente con urracas igual que en el cuento de Orihime y me rescatará para estar con él»—« claro, es el mismo "Sho-chan" » pensó Kuon.

— Definitivamente me convertiré en una Ojou-sama y tendré mi venganza y admitirá que su más grande error fue haberme abandonado.

—Sabía que la razón por la que quieres convertirte en una Ojou-sama era por eso, parece que aún tienes sentimientos de tu pasado que no quieres compartir con nadie, pero si actúas con esa clase de objetivo en mente, alguien como yo que es un Ouji-sama se sentirá muy decepcionado y triste.

«Está enojado»pensó Kyoko, sus demonios se habían alborotado al sentir la oscura aura de Kuon.

—Se equivoca Hizuri-san, la razón por la que quiero convertirme en una Ojou-sama es… OUCH! — Kyoko había golpeado su cabeza en el techo del carruaje.

—No olvides que estamos en un carruaje, si sigues levantándote de repente seguirás golpeándote la cabeza… cof cof cof— Kuon se tocó la garganta.

«Esta tosiendo y le duele la garganta,esto es malo, si sigue así puede empeorar su resfriado» pensó Kyoko.

— Hizuri-san será mejor que volvamos a casa y descanse.

—Estoy bien ya te dije que tengo buena salud—Kuon volteó la cara y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje.

—¡Hey! me estás ignorando, estás ignorando lo que te dije, si estás enfermo, no podrás trabajar no llores como bebé cuando eso suceda.

-No va a suceder y no lloraré.

-Lo lamentaras.

-No lo haré...

Al día siguiente la rutina fue casi la misma, salvo por un detalle.

—Ves te lo dije, tienes fiebre, te enfermaste— le decía Kyoko mientras iban en el carruaje.

Kuon pensaba «¿por qué me tuve que enfermar, por qué esa chica tenía razón?» Se sentía derrotado.

—Tu madre me envió contigo, porque sabe que tienes pésimos hábitos alimenticios, que descuidas tu cuerpo y que con esas condiciones de vida no tienes las habilidades para ser un buen hombre de negocios.

Las palabras cayeron como puñaladas en Kuon. Se hundió en la depresión de ser señalado por Kyoko y casi en un susurro dijo:

—Mierda, estoy acabado, estoy siendo regañado por ti.

—Ella dijo, cuando no cuidas tu cuerpo te estás convirtiendo en una herramienta para el beneficio de los otros, estás perdiendo tu actitud profesional— sentenció Kyoko.

—Sumimasen— dijo Kuon casi en un susurro.

—Nani? —preguntó Kyoko.

—Me has vencido, estaba demasiado seguro de mi mismo y esto es un poco embarazoso, si lo hubiera sabido antes, yo realmente debí escucharte.

Kyoko estaba sorprendida del cambio de Kuon, se veía tan maduro al decir esas cosas, a pesar de que solo era unos cuantos años mayor que ella.

El continuó con su trabajo, mientras tanto Kyoko tomó el carruaje y fue de compras. Los socios de Kuon, le preguntaron por ella, pero él sólo dio respuestas escuetas.

Cuando Kyoko llegó encontró a un empapado Kuon.

—Huziri-san ¿Qué sucedió?

—Ese niño calló al lago, solo lo rescaté, pero ahora estoy totalmente empapado, creo que estoy algo mareado también, me gustaría descansar en el carruaje.

Kyoko le ayudó a llegar al carruaje, una vez ambos dentro Kuon se desplomó sobre Kyoko.

—Hizuri-san, reaccione por favor— decía una Kyoko inmóvil, la cabeza de Kuon estaba recostada en su cuello y su cuerpo completo la inmovilizaba.

—Hizuri-san, onegai— nada daba resultado, finalmente Kyoko dijo:— Kuon, si no te levantas inmediatamente te haré comer la ración de almuerzo de tu padre.

La reacción de Kuon fue inmediata, se levantó de Kyoko sentándose correctamente, estaba un poco avergonzado de haberse desplomado sobre la chica y más por la forma en la que ella lo había hecho reaccionar.

—Terminamos por hoy Hizuri-san, no quedan más citas, es mejor ir a casa para que descanse— dijo Kyoko.

—Hai, pero ¿Qué son todas esas cosas?

—Para el camino, Daikkon rayado con miel— dijo Kyoko comenzado a rayar a una velocidad increíble el rábano blanco y colocándole miel, luego pasándoselo a Kuon —Tome es fácil de comer, le hará bien…

Tomándolo con desconfianza, se lo llevó a la boca y dijo —Tienes razón, no duele— no acababa de decir eso, cuando Kyoko colocó una compresa fría en su frente

—¿Se siente mejor así? — preguntó Kyoko.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Ella le regaló una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que Kuon, recordara que por muy trivial que sea la situación ella siempre daba todo de sí.

—¡Qué calor! —dijo Kuon.

—Kuon, toma— vio la imagen de una Kyoko de 6 años colocándole una compresa en su frente—¿Estás bien?

«Sin duda la imagen de mi ideal de chica japonesa, es ella» pensó Kuon.

—Perdona, te desperté— dijo Kyoko —Yo solo vine a cambiarte la compresa fría, puedes continuar durmiendo, deberías estar bien para mañana.

—Tú...

—¿Qué?

—Gracias… Kyoko-chan— dijo Kuon volviendo a dormir.

Kyoko se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de forma tan amorosa saliendo de los labios de Kuon.

—No hay manera de que él me haya llamado así, debe de haber pensado que era otra Kyoko, no en vano mi nombre es bastante común, además tiene fiebre— se repetía Kyoko, mientras hacía ropa para sus muñecas y las de María-chan.

—Para que esa persona diga mi nombre con ese tono de amor, debería renunciar a mi venganza hacia Shotaro, pero no es que yo deseara eso, que esa persona diga mi nombre con ese tono de amor…

La noche llegó rápido y la mañana se hizo presente, Kyoko cuidó de Kuon toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente…

—Buenos días Hizuri-san— dijo Kyoko llevando una bandeja con lo que parecía su desayuno —¿Cómo se siente hoy?

—Buenos días, mucho mejor gracias a ti— Kuon le regaló una sonrisa.

El corazón de Kyoko se sobresaltó al verlo —Me alegro oír que está mejor, le he traído su desayuno, Otousan dice que él se hará cargo de los negocios hoy, así que usted puede descansar. Kyoko dejó la bandeja y se retiró del cuarto de Kuon.

El se encontraba paseando por los jardines, quería estar solo para pensar tranquilamente.

—Si tan solo ella no se dedicara a su venganza, con gusto la ayudaría a convertirse en una Ojou-sama… pero qué demonios estoy pensando, debo ocupar mi cabeza en cosas más importantes— se dijo Kuon a si mismo en voz baja.

—Hizuri-san— dijo Kyoko— Veo que se encuentra mejor, le ofrezco un té, debe tomar líquidos si quiere recuperarse pronto— dijo Kyoko sonriendo.

—Has estado aprendiendo Shogi e Ikebana, según lo que me contó mi padre— respondió Kuon viendo el arreglo floral perfecto desde el jardín que adornaba la casa de té.

—El Shogi lo estoy aprendiendo porque mientras usted no estaba, Otousan no tenía con quien jugar y el Ikebana nunca lo aprendí antes y creo que es importante saber hacer los arreglos florales para una chica japonesa.

«Si fuera solo por venganza…» se decía Kuon «no podría hacer cosas así» —Dime, ¿por qué decidiste aprender Ikebana? Sabes que el Ikebana es una de las artes tradicionales de mi familia, por eso lo pregunto.

—Quise aprenderlo porque, me siento feliz.

«¿Feliz?» Pensó Kuon —¿Acaso no querías convertirte en una Ojou-sama por venganza a Fuwa y por eso aprendes Ikebana?

—Nooo, quien haría eso por ese bastardo, aprendo Ikebana porque quizás sea una razón para cambiar a la nueva Mogami Kyoko. Siempre he hecho todo por alguien más nunca por mí misma, aprendí la ceremonia del té por mi madre, mi vida giraba en torno al idiota de Shotaro, así había vivido hasta ahora, pero aprender Ikebana fue por iniciativa propia, siento que es algo que estoy haciendo para mí y eso me pone feliz— Kyoko sonreía como cuando era niña, el corazón de Kuon dio un vuelco y latía con rapidez.

— Por eso comencé a aprender Ikebana… —suspiró —Apuesto a que no me crees…

—Te creo— Kuon le sonrió cálidamente, el corazón de Kyoko latió con fuerza —Ven te mostraré algo, te dije que el Ikebana es el arte tradicional de mi familia.

Se dirigieron al interior de la mansión, pasaron a un gran salón con flores, Kuon acomodó lo necesario y se sentó en posición seiza comenzó a hacer el arreglo floral, Kyoko miraba con atención, como el hombre con habilidad colocaba cada pieza. Cuando terminó, Kyoko miró extasiada la belleza del arreglo de flores.

—Sempai! — dijo Kyoko haciendo una dogeza —Por favor, permítame aprender de usted.

—Está bien, te enseñaré, pero debo advertirte que soy un maestro estricto y déspota.

Los ojos de Kyoko demostraban expectación —Hai!

—Pero te advierto no toleraré un solo error— suspirando —Aunque contigo creo que tendré que tener paciencia y dedicarme a los caminos del zen— haciendo un gesto extranjero que a Kyoko le molestó inmediatamente.

—¡No haga ese gesto! Es de mala educación aquí en Japón, quizás para usted que vivió muchos años en el extranjero es normal, pero aquí es grosero!

Lory los observaba desde el jardín «Creo que vi algo interesante, será mejor comentarlo con Julie y Kuu.» pensó.

Varios días después Kuon y Kyoko pasaban largas horas practicando arreglos florales.

—¿Por qué te comportas como si quisieras tener una nota perfecta?, solo relájate y verás que se reflejará en tu arreglo floral. — dijo Kuon a Kyoko tomando un crisantemo de la mano de Kyoko y colocándolo con precisión en el centro del arreglo floral.

Para Kyoko, fue como si un hechizo se rompiera, su humor se volvió ligero y se sintió libre de presiones «Hizuri-san tiene magia» pensó Kyoko.

—Mogami-san— dijo Kuon.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de sus labios, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

—Gracias por cuidarme—le dijo Kuon, dándole una sonrisa.

El corazón de Kyoko latió con fuerza al verlo.

—Hai, pero eso es lo que cualquier asistente haría, no hay problema— dijo una modesta Kyoko.

Yashiro que había llegado a la habitación miraba extrañado la escena, pensaba que quizás esos dos, ya no se llevaban tan mal.

—Entonces te retiro las gracias, ya que solo era tu deber de asistente.

—¿¡Eh!? Pero si ya me diste las gracias, ¿por qué las retiras?

—Ohayo Kyoko-chan, Juliena-san te está buscando— dijo Yashiro interrumpiendo la pelea que se estaba armando.

—Yashiro-san no lo sentí entrar, gracias iré de inmediato, con su permiso— levantándose, les dio una reverencia a ambos jóvenes y se retiró.

—Kuon, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Adelante— dijo Kuon, mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Te gusta Kyoko-chan?

—¡¿Eh?!

—Admítelo te gusta—volvió a decir Yashiro.

—Es solo una niña, tiene 16.

—Admites que te gusta, ¿pero su problema es la edad?. Kuon, las chicas crecen rápido, cuando menos te lo esperes, nuestra querida nee-chan se habrá convertido en una bella mujer y aparecerán muchos pretendientes, ¿qué piensas hacer en ese momento?

Kuon, solo suspiró.

—¿Entonces a que se debe ese cambio, por qué primero le das las gracias por cuidarte y después se las quitas y por qué le estas enseñando Ikebana?

—Ella quiere cambiar, quiere crecer como persona, tal como el hielo se derrite con el tiempo, su sed de venganza y su corazón podrán sanar, siempre y cuando no se vuelva a encontrar con esa persona nuevamente.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Primero que todo agradecer por sus reviews y alertas :)**

**Muero por culpa de ese estúpido y sensual cap 202! creo que moriré por estrés entre Nakamura y mi profe de tesis me tienen mal TT^TT**

**Ahora a contestar Reviews!**

**Brenna:** Kyaa muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

Mención Honrosa a **Sake'sEvil22** por que estoy usando su guía cacofónica :)

**Y nos vemos en 2 días más quizás menos porque estaré sumamente ocupada durante este mes y el próximo, por lo que subiré 3 capítulos esta semana, así que adelantaré entregas :3**

**Cambio de planes xD ****Durante agosto habrán subidas regulares como antes cada 15 días una amiga se hará cargo de aquello así que despreocúpense que el fic continúa, pensaba darle un hiatus de 2 meses, pero creo que es mucha tortura para ustedes que las inmiscuya en mis sufrimiento personal (mi tesis ha sido un parto para mi, aunque aún la amo, a veces realmente la odio)**

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

**Onigiri**: Bolas de arroz rellenas, es considerado un aperitivo o entremés no un almuerzo propiamente tal aunque puede ir en los bentou.

**daikkon**: rábano blanco

**Shogi**: Ajedrés japonés

**Ikebana**: Arte japonés de arreglo floral.


	5. Quinta mirada

**Saludos a todas y todos, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, aquí les traigo el cap 5 como prometí.**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat no es de mi autoría sus personajes son de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

Kyoko y Kuon se encontraban en una de las grandes salas de la mansión haciendo los arreglos florales para la fiesta. Kyoko seguía las instrucciones de Kuon al pie de la letra, pero aún así tenía problemas en colocar una de las flores centrales de su arreglo, Kuon por intentar ayudarla, la tomó de la mano, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, él ignoró esto haciéndola colocar la flor en el centro del arreglo.

—Así está perfecto Mogami-san— dijo Kuon dándole una sonrisa sincera, lo que hizo que varios de sus demonios, que luchaban por salir a defender a su ama se derritieran ipso facto.

Las alarmas de Kyoko sonaron, sintió como sus candados se movían furiosos al interior de su corazón. Kyoko tratando de ignorar las alertas de sus demonios, guardó la compostura, no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en su interior.

En ese momento, Okami-san la llamó:

—Kyoko-chan, Juliena-sama solicita tu presencia.

Kyoko se sobresaltó al escuchar a la mujer, estaba tan inmersa en calmar sus propias emociones que no notó cuando la mujer llegó junto a ellos.

—¡¿Eh?! Gracias Okami-san iré de inmediato— respondió Kyoko, quien rápidamente dejó la posición seiza y se machó con rapidez dandole una reverencia a Kuon.

* * *

—¿Me llamaba Okaasan? — dijo Kyoko al entrar al cuarto, en el estaban Kuu y Juliena.

—Honey, pasado mañana es la fiesta, quiero que sepas que con Kuu, hemos decidido presentarte oficialmente en sociedad como nuestra hija, tu padre fue un hombre conocido y muy respetado aquí en Kioto, por lo que deseamos que todos vean que su hija está bajo nuestra tutela.

—Además ya tienes edad de casarte, por lo que si algún joven se siente interesado en ti, queremos dejar en claro que eres un buen partido ya que nosotros pagaremos tu dote. — agregó Kuu

—Otousan, Okaasan, muchas gracias por lo que han hecho por mí, pero no es necesario.

—¡Oh, dear!, claro que es necesario, además con Kuu pensamos que debes ir con Kuon como acompañante, ya que es tu primera vez en una fiesta de tipo occidental.

—¿Ir con Hizuri-san? Pero puede que él haya escogido una pareja más apropiada con quien ir, quizás Momose-san, ella es realmente bella y refinada, además de ser hija de una de las familias más ricas de la zona.

—Hija mía, no hay nadie más apropiada para acompañar a Kuon en esa fiesta más que tú, de eso estoy en pleno acuerdo con Julie.

—Etto… esta… bien… iré con Hizuri-san.

—Perfecto, quiero que te pruebes el vestido que he pedido confeccionar especialmente para ti, es un kimono precioso, siento que no estés acostumbrada a usar ropa occidental, te verías preciosa en un vestido con corsé y polisón, es el grito de la moda en Europa. — dijo Juliena haciendo un mohín.

* * *

El día de la fiesta por fin había llegado, muchos empresarios japoneses llegaron vestidos con ropas occidentales, mientras que sus esposas iban con sus tradicionales kimonos y trajes occidentales de tipo victoriano, si bien la fiesta estaba adecuada al estilo occidental, había mucha variabilidad cultural entre los asistentes.

Takarada Lory y su nieta iban vestidos al estilo occidental, al igual que Sebastián y Yashiro, mientras que Kanae y Chiori, estaban vestidas con kimonos.

Kanae llevaba el cabello lacio suelto, pero adornado con una media moña sujetada por un peine de jade, su kimono era de color negro que comenzaba con degradé en blanco desde la manga izquierda de abajo hacia arriba y en la base del vestido, con diseño de lirios blancos y rosados bordadas en seda, llegando hasta si hombro izquierdo, con un obi de color blanco con rosa haciendo juego y contraste con el bello kimono.

Chiori en cambio llevaba un kimono color rojo con un diseño de flores blancas, rosadas y lilas hasta el hombro izquierdo, con el degradé de la manga izquierda de abajo hacia arriba al igual que el de Kanae, pero en color mantequilla, su obi era color rosa pálido haciendo contraste con la tela principal, su cabello estaba lacio, adornado con una media mona y dos palillos de madera cruzados, sujetando su peinado.

Kuu el señor de la casa y su esposa, iban vestidos como occidentales, el iba vestido con smoking, mientras que el vestido de Juliena era infartante, su belleza sobresalía ante cualquier otra, su vestido era de corte victoriano, color verde petróleo hecho en la más fina seda, con vuelos en la altura de su pecho y bordado en plata para dar énfasis a su busto bien proporcionado, las mangas eran 3/4 de encaje terminadas en pequeños vuelos y un moño de seda, el corsé daba realce a la bella figura de la mujer, con detalles de botones desde la base del busto hasta el ombligo, la falda tenía pliegues en diagonal desde la cadera derecha finalizando a media pierna desde la misma cadera en una serie de pequeños flecos, posteriormente el vestido terminaba en vuelos de tul del mismo color hasta el piso en su lado derecho, sus guantes eran de encaje y zapatos tipo botín de color negro, las medias de encaje negras, tenían diseño de flores. Su peinado era un moño alto de risos que destacaba su rubia y larga cabellera y sus bellos ojos azules.

Todos en la fiesta buscaban al festejado, Kuon, nadie lo había visto, cuando de repente, se solicito silencio en el lugar y se hace el anuncio:

—Damas y caballeros, gracias por su asistencia, queremos dar la bienvenida al joven amo que después de mucho tiempo ha vuelto a Kioto.

Kuon entró por la sala principal acompañado de una joven japonesa, de blanca piel y negra cabellera, iba vestida de forma tradicional como una Ojou-sama, al igual que Kuon quien iba vestido con el atuendo tradicional de Ouji-sama, ambos eran impresionantes, no solo por su carisma, sino por la belleza que reflejaban, no podían hacer mejor pareja.

—El amo Kuon-sama y su pareja esta noche Kyoko-sama— finalizó Shin'ishi.

Ella iba vestida con un kimono tipo oburisode color blanco, con diseño de cerezo, las flores eran de color rosa fuerte, desde los pies hasta el obi y las mangas, su obi era de color negro haciendo contraste con las flores casi rojas del kimono y el blanco del fondo, llevaba 5 kamons en su ropa, uno en la espalda, uno en cada brazo y dos en su pecho a cada lado, los que representaban con la figura del loto su pertenencia a la familia Hizuri su cabello iba recogido en un moño, el cual estaba sujeto de un peine de marfil blanco con forma de mariposa y adornado con un tocado de lasos rojos que iban desde la base del peinado hasta adelante con dos colgantes de flores en forma de sakuras, al lado izquierdo de la cabeza y al lado derecho con dos colgantes uno circular de plata y el otro también de plata pero con forma de peineta, donde las delicadas láminas de plata que colgaban del adorno se movían al compas del andar de Kyoko. Iba del brazo de Kuon, con perfecto maquillaje, mirando siempre al frente y sin soltar el brazo de su acompañante y en su mano libre llevaba un bello abanico rojo con blanco con un dibujo de un sakura solitario.

Kuon, iba vestido con un kimono de dos piezas, la parte superior era de color negro liso en seda, con dos kamoms en su pecho uno en la espalda y uno en casa brazo, todos con forma de flor de loto, en la parte baja del kimono tenía un dibujo en degradé color damasco de grullas al vuelo, mientras que la hakama inferior contaba con 7 pliegues, como era la tradición y era de color negro al igual que el kimono, haciendo resaltar los kamons de color blanco.

Los hombres de la fiesta quedaron impresionados con la belleza de la chica que acompañaba a Kuon, mientras que las mujeres comentaba lo guapo que se veía el medio japonés esa noche y la envidia que tenían de no ir de su brazo.

—Sho-chan, ¿me estas escuchando?, ¡Sho-chan! — decía Mimori quien robaba varias miradas con su vestido estilo victoriano rojo, el cual resaltaba las curvas bien proporcionadas de la chica.

Mientras tanto Sho seguía con la mirada a la pareja central de la fiesta.

«Se llama Kyoko, eso debe ser solo coincidencia, no puede ser esa idiota, es imposible, quien en su sano juicio la recogería y la convertiría en una Hime, es imposible, no puede ser ella» se decía a sí mismo, mientras la seguía con la mirada.

Kuon se dio cuenta por casualidad, de como Sho miraba a Kyoko, eso le molestó. Yashiro se acercó a ellos y luego María-chan con las chicas. Kuon se acercó al oído de Kyoko y le susurró algo a lo que ella asintió, luego Kuon se fue en dirección donde se encontraban Kuu y Lory. Yashiro lo siguió detrás.

Sho vio en ese momento su oportunidad, se acercó a ella, dejando a Mimori sola.

—Konbanwa— dijo Sho dando una reverencia al grupo de personas, donde le devolvieron el saludo con una reverencia —Señorita que gusto volver a verla, si no fuera molestia me gustaría que me regalara una pieza— dijo Sho con su tono más seductor.

Kyoko hervía de ira, pero lo disimuló, si era posible haría que sus amigos la saquen de ese aprieto. —Disculpe el agravio señor, pero ¿quién es usted? — dijo Kyoko.

—Nos vimos hace unos días atrás en el almacén de telas ¿no me recuerda?, mi nombre es Fuwa Shotaro, soy el sucesor del riokkan Fuwa.

Chiori, Kanae y Yashiro quien volvió con rapidez, comprendieron inmediatamente quien era ese joven, Yashiro se sorprendió por no reconocerlo, después de haberle visto en el restaurant. Ahí comprendió todo, esa era la razón por la que Kuon había ido hacia su padre y lo encontró fuera discutiendo con él. Kuon lo había visto y lo reconoció.

Dirigiéndose nuevamente a Kyoko le preguntó —Disculpe Kyoko-sama ¿es usted de Kioto?, nunca la había visto, pero me recuerda a alguien— en ese momento Mimori, llega junto a ellos, colgándose del brazo de Sho.

—Konbanwa— saludando con una reverencia —Sho-chan me prometiste que bailaríamos— dijo Mimori ignorando al resto de los presentes.

—Pochiri, por favor, estoy hablando con Kyoko-sama y sus amigos.

Yashiro aprovechó la oportunidad para poder ayudar a Kyoko —Lo siento Fuwa-san, Kyoko-sama ya tiene solicitada la primera pieza de baile con Kuon-sama, lo siento pero tendrá que esperar a que él llegue y espere su turno.

—Por supuesto, disculpe la torpeza— dijo Sho —Entonces tomaré la segunda pieza de baile, después de Kuon-sama.

Sho se retiró y se fue a bailar con Mimori, quien miró con recelo a Kyoko.

Kyoko estaba anonadada, Mimori nunca fue de su agrado, pero aún así sentía compasión por la chica, se veía a ella misma hace unos meses atrás cuando aún amaba a ese bastardo, sus demonios comenzaron a salir llamando la atención de una persona en particular.

El chico tenía el cabello plateado y su atención se centró en la joven Ojou-sama que estaba emanando una fuerte energía espiritual.

—¿Sucede algo Reino? — dijo Miroku.

—Creo que esa Ojou-sama es más interesante de lo que creía— se acercó a donde estaba la acción y con sutileza atrapó uno de los pequeños demonios de Kyoko —Mira esto Miroku— mostrándole el pequeño demonio.

—Sabes que no puedo ver lo que tú ves. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es una especie de demonio vengativo, sorprendente, nunca imaginé que una Ojou-sama pudiera tener uno, esta chica es realmente interesante. Creo que le haré una visita personal.

* * *

En el jardín de la mansión Kuon le reprochaba a su padre el por qué había invitado a la familia Fuwa, Kuu se sorprendió al ver tan enojado a Kuon, es cierto que su hijo podía ser muy temperamental, pero también sabía que comúnmente escondía su mal genio tras una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que los tenía que invitar los Fuwa son dueños el riokkan más importante de Kioto, ¿crees que los excluiría simplemente porque no te agrada su hijo? Además tampoco sé porque te desagrada tanto ese chico.

—Ese chico le hizo daño a Mogami-san, supuse que lo sabías.

—No obstante su familia no, al contrario la cuidaron por mucho tiempo. Momento, ¡¿cómo es eso que ese chico le hizo daño a mi hija?!, ¡explícalo ahora Kuon!, ¿sabes algo que yo desconozco?

—¿No lo sabías? — Kuon se sorprendió ante esto —Lo siento, pero eso no puedo decírtelo, no me corresponde darte los detalles de la vida de Mogami-san.

—Aún así, Kyoko está en edad de casarse, es necesario que encuentre un buen partido para ella y siendo parte de nuestra familia lo hará, es algo que le debo a su padre, es mi honor el que está en juego.

—Lo siento padre, pero ese muchacho no me agrada— dijo Kuon, «¿qué demonios sucede, es como si el destino se empeñara en juntarlos, si ella no se tuviera que encontrar con él nunca más, sanaría y volvería a ser la chica alegre y tierna que conocí cuando niño» pensaba Kuon —Volvamos a la fiesta, sería extraño que nos vieran conversando a solas aquí.

—Y para ti va lo mismo, ya va siendo hora de que te cases y me des un nieto, nuestra familia necesita un heredero.

—Ya te he dicho padre, no puedo permitirme eso. Ni aquí ni en ningún lugar—dijo Kuon.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esa condena? No fue tu culpa.

Kuon solo negó con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se alejó de su padre.

Padre e hijo se dirigieron a la mansión, Kuon vio como Kyoko estaba rodeada de un grupo de muchachos, hijos de importantes hombres de negocios de Kioto, esto le molestó, se acercó a ella y se la llevó a bailar. Sho vio su oportunidad cuando apareció Kuon.

—Kyoko-sama he venido por lo prometido— dijo Sho.

Kuon no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y oyendo, además Sho ignoró por completo su presencia, definitivamente ese hombre le provocaba sacar a flote sus más bajos instintos, Reino también se percató de aquello.

—Mira bien eso Miroku, creo que la caperucita roja se encuentra entre un cazador y un príncipe azul y aún no se percatan de la presencia del lobo feroz.

Sho se llevó a Kyoko y se pusieron a bailar, Kuon ardía en ira.

El ojo experto de Lory observaba con atención la escena llamando la atención de Juliena.

—Creo que esto podría resultar Honey—dijo Juliena entusiasmada.

—Tienes toda la razón Julie, y me ocuparé de ello personalmente, no por nada me dicen "Ai no Damyō". — respondió Lory.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Jane:** jajaja gracias por el apoyo xD si lo de las hamburguesas me lo cuestioné, pero creo que puse en el cap 4 algo así como a pesar de que era un plato occidental se habían hecho populares en Kioto en el ultimo tiempo xD

**Mil besos para todas y muchas gracias por las alertas, reviews y FF :)**

**Y nos vemos en 15 días más :D**

**¡Las amo!**

* * *

Vocabulario:

Obi: cinturón que va sobre el kimono

Oburisode: Kimono que actualmente se usa para las bodas tradicionales japonesas, pero en esa época era usado por mujeres de clase alta.

Kamons: son pequeños sellos que van sobre el kimono, son 5 en total.

Hakama: pantalón ancho utilizado con la vestimenta tradicional masculina.

Konbanwa: Buenas noches.

Ai : Amor

Damyo: Señor (feudal)


	6. Sexta mirada

**Ohayo, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa mina-san aquí está el cap 6 :)**

**Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

Kyoko notó el enojo de Kuon, más aun cuando lo vio sonreír tan brillantemente a Sho, se preguntó si acaso ellos se conocían.

«Eso es imposible» concluyó Kyoko.

—Y dime Kyoko ¿cómo llegaste a la casa de los Hizuri?, incluso eres tratada como si fueras de la familia, mírate tienes los kamons de los Hizuri.

—¿De qué habla Fuwa-san?, no lo comprendo— «¡este tarado me reconoció, eso… es imposible!», pensó Kyoko

—A mi no me engañas, Mogami Kyoko, esa forma de tomar el abanico, solo la tiene mi madre y ninguna chica lo tomaría de esa forma tan anticuada, además ese abanico que tienes es el que te dejó tu madre.

—Bien, ¿qué demonios quieres Shotaro?— su tono era lúgubre, pero tranquilo.

—Dijiste que te vengarías de mi y veo que solo estás jugando a la Ojou-sama en la casa Hizuri, me sorprendió el verte así vestida, pero sigues siendo la misma niña tonta y sin atributos de siempre.— dijo Sho, con un dejo de burla.

—Te demostraré que me convertiré en una Ojou-sama Sho, te lo dije ese día, te avergonzaré frente a todos y me rogarás perdón por todo lo que me hiciste.— respondió Kyoko de manera desafiante.

—¡Ha!, para eso tendrían que pasar mil años y varias vidas más, lo más interesante es que me gustaría saber ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con Hizuri Kuon?, el que hayas venido a la fiesta como su pareja esta noche, ¿no querrá decir que te has comprometido con él?

—¿Qué estás diciendo imbécil? Hizuri-san es un gran hombre de negocios, mi Onii-sama y mi sempai, alguien a quien admiro profundamente, sería decepcionante para él que utilice todo lo que me ha enseñado, durante todo este tiempo para vengarme de ti y mucho menos lo utilizaría a él para obtener mi venganza. ¡No te creas tan importante idiota!— decía Kyoko ya no tan tranquila, solo rogaba que Kami-sama la salvara de hacer el ridículo, por culpa de Shotaro.

María y las chicas llegaron como caídas del cielo, cuando la música dejo de sonar.

—Onee-sama, ven conmigo quiero mostrarte algo interesante.— dijo María llevándose a Kyoko y dejando a Sho solo en medio del salón.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila el resto de la noche o así quería creerlo Kyoko, si no fuera porque era observada por Sho y porque Kuon le sonreía brillantemente.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kuon y Yashiro estaban jugando con María, cuando Kyoko fue al jardín, ella quería explicarle lo sucedido a Kuon, no quería que hubieran malos entendidos entre ellos, mucho menos cuando estaban llevándose tan bien.

—Ohayo Onee-sama!— dijo una sonriente María al ver a Kyoko.

—Buenos días María-chan, Hizuri-san, Yashiro-san.

—Buenos días Kyoko-chan—dijo Yashiro.

—Ohayo Mogami-san, veo que pudiste disfrutar tu noche triunfal— dijo Kuon con su sonrisa más brillante que de costumbre, cosa que hasta le causó dolor de ojos a Kyoko, incluso María retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Por favor no te equivoques, no lo hice para vengarme.— dijo Kyoko.

—No lo hiciste por venganza… ya veo.

—¡Así es!, esa cosa sobre la venganza, no pensé sobre eso, esta vez la verdad yo pensé que sería interesante actuar como debe una Ojou-sama por eso yo bailé con él.

—¡Oh!— exclamó Kuon con sorpresa.

Yashiro sintió el cambio en la atmósfera y María-chan lo miró sorprendida.

—Así que crees que ha sido una "buena idea" decírmelo, entonces el baile debió ser muy satisfactorio, ¿no es una buena noticia? Pareces estar muy feliz.— Kuon mostró su mirada de "Rey demonio" nuevamente a Kyoko, ella estaba realmente asustada.

«¿Por qué se ha enojado?, ¡dije que no fue realmente por venganza!» pensó Kyoko.

—Hizuri-san no es así, yo solo...— intentaba decir Kyoko, pero las palabras no salían con fluidez.

«Con que esta es la ira del caballeroso Hizuri Kuon, quien lo hubiera creído» pensaba Yashiro «Ya te dijo que no fue por venganza, ¿acaso estás furioso por el simple hecho de bailar con Fuwa Shotaro?, ¿Acaso estos son los celos manifiestos del "siempre amable" Hizuri Kuon? Ante quienes no le conocen de verdad, claro está, jamás pensarían que Kuon pueda tener una personalidad tan tenebrosa»

—Si nos disculpan, tenemos cosas que hacer**—** dijo Kuon, despidiéndose de María y dejando una aterrada Kyoko.

Cuando Kuon se fue, María-chan le comentó a Kyoko:

—¿Has visto enojado antes a Kuon-sama, onee-sama?

—La verdad es que para mí ya es la tercera vez.— dijo Kyoko con desgano.

—No era el Kuon-sama familiar y feliz que conozco, no solo su voz, sino incluso la atmósfera cambió, ¡qué miedo!— exclamó María-chan, como si se tratara de la pintura El Grito de Munch.

Las chicas se dirigieron a donde se encontraban Kanae y Chiori quienes venían con unos aperitivos bajando al jardín.

—Mooookooooo-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! — dijo Kyoko lanzándose a los brazos de Kanae, cuando sin querer no se fijó que había un guijarro con el cual se tropezó y cayó al piso torciéndose el pie, Hikaru quien andaba cerca la vio al caer a lo que se acercó a socorrer a Kyoko.

—¿Kyoko-chan te encuentras bien? — preguntó Hikaru —Ven te ayudaré a poner de pie.

María-chan corrió en dirección a las chicas a buscar vendas y medicina, mientras que Hikaru llevaba a Kyoko apoyada en su brazo, el chico estaba evidentemente sonrojado, mientras que Kyoko le devolvía el favor con una cálida sonrisa.

Kuon y Yashiro pasaron por el corredor y vieron la escena, a lo que Kuon se molestó al ver a la chica tomada del bazo del muchacho y Yashiro al percatarse no perdió tiempo para echarle leña al fuego.

—Es obvio porque te molesta tanto la relación entre Kyoko-chan y Fuwa, pero veo que tienes más competencia de la que crees, mira a Hikaru-san, está claramente interesado en nuestra "imouto".

—Yo no estoy interesado en ella, no sé de donde sacaste eso, estás empeñado en verla como mi interés romántico.

—Entonces dime: ¿por qué te molesta tanto que otros hombres se acerquen a ella?

—Hmmm— fue toda la respuesta que Yashiro consiguió de Kuon.

—¿Por qué no quieres contarle a tu aniki lo que te molesta?, es evidente que esa chica te gusta Kuon.

Cuando Kuon iba a responderle a Yashiro, vio que las chicas se acercaban con vendas y medicina, Kuon y Yashiro llegaron al momento.

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Yashiro.

—Kyoko-chan se torció el pie— dijo Hikaru.

La cercanía del chico hacia Kyoko molestó a Kuon, quien le dio una mirada mortal a Hikaru.

—Déjame vendarlo, pueden retirarse— dijo Kuon.

—Hai— dijeron todos y se retiraron, menos Hikaru que no quería separarse de Kyoko, por lo que Kuon tuvo que repetir su orden con más severidad haciendo exaltar a Kyoko.

—Hikaru-san, puedes retirarte, yo me encargaré de mi imouto.

Hikaru, un tanto decepcionado le respondió — Está bien Hizuri-sama, como ordene.— terminó diciendo el chico, retirándose finalmente.

Kyoko aún tenía miedo de la reacción que podía tener Kuon, más aún, porque esa mañana había estado sumamente furioso con ella.

Kuon, empezó retirando el zapato y luego la media de Kyoko, comenzando a vendar su pie. Kyoko estaba muerta de vergüenza al recibir la atención de Kuon.

Ella quería arreglar las cosas con Kuon por lo que dijo:

—Hizuri-san, yo no quería perder tu confianza, por eso no actué por venganza, la verdad es que cuando estaba bailando con él yo …— «pensé en ti» pensó Kyoko antes de terminar su frase, pero antes de articularla en una palabra, Kuon la interrumpió y dijo:

—Te creo— sonriéndole sinceramente —Si tu objetivo hubiese sido la venganza, la fiesta habría acabado en un escándalo, pero terminó sin problemas porque hiciste las cosas como debías— volviéndole a sonreír.

«Me cree» pensó Kyoko, sonriéndole cálidamente de vuelta.

—Tu pié está listo, veamos si puedes ponerte de pie— dijo Kuon.

Kyoko se puso en pie, pero aún así su pie le dolía, Kuon vio su expresión de dolor y la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó al interior de la casa cargándola como si fuera una princesa, ante esta acción, el rostro de Kyoko se tornó de rojo carmesí, sin nada que envidiarle a un tomate.

Lory y Juliena se sorprendieron al ver la escena, se miraron con complicidad y preguntaron lo sucedido a lo que Kuon respondió:

—Mogami-san, se torció el pie, ya está firme y vendado, la llevaré a su cuarto.

—Muchas gracias Kuon, me parece muy bueno para ambos que se lleven así de bien. — dijo Juliena.

Dicho esto, Kuon llevó a la joven a su cuarto.

—¿Qué piensas Julie? — preguntó Lory.

—Que posiblemente tengamos suerte en esto, quizás no es tan descabellada tu idea Lory.— dijo Juliena con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cuando Kuon volvió del cuarto de Kyoko, Juliena ya no se encontraba en la sala, sólo Lory.

—Kuon necesito hablar contigo.— dijo Lory.

—Dígame Takarada-san.— respondió Kuon sin sospechar lo que Lory le diría.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Ai no Daimyo.

—Veo que te has enamorado Kuon—dijo Lory sin anestesia.

—¿Eh? ¿De donde sacas esas cosas Takarada-san?

—Bueno, es cosa de ver tu cara.

—¿Mi cara?

—¿Quieres un espejo para que te la veas? —dijo Lory con ironía.

Kuon suspiró pesadamente, Lory continuó su soliloquio:

—Es bueno que intentes perdonarte y trates de ser feliz, pero te advierto, esa chica es como el demonio final de una gesta heroica, su repudio al amor es notable a mis ojos.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por María quien se lanzó a los brazos de Kuon. No obstante Lory finalizó su conversación diciendo:

—Inténtalo, quizás esta sea la oportunidad que los dioses les están otorgando para ser feliz, no lo desaproveches.

* * *

Unos días después Kyoko junto a Kanae se encontraban en el mercado de Kioto, sin percatarse que un joven de cabellos plateados las observaba.

Desde lejos las siguió durante todo su recorrido, así prosiguió por varios días hasta que un día se encontró a solas con la protegida de los Hizuri.

―Konnichiwa Kioko-sama― dijo Reino acercándose a la joven.

―Buenas Tardes― respondió ella cortesmente, pero intrigada por el joven extraño frente a ella.

―¿Usted no es de Kioto cierto?, porque nunca la había visto antes.

―Oh, pues sí, soy de Kioto y tal como usted nunca me había visto antes, yo tampoco a usted.― contestó Kyoko, algo del joven le molestaba pero no sabía que era exactamente.

―Es extraño que no nos hayamos encontrado antes, no podría olvidar una presencia como la suya Kyoko-sama.

―Disculpe, pero tengo prisa, debo marcharme, en otra ocasión hablamos.― dijo Kyoko, simulando la molestia que le hacía sentir el joven con premura.

Mientras ella se alejaba Reino dijo: ―Por supuesto que nos volveremos a encontrar "Caperucita".

* * *

El verano llegó y junto con él la celebración de Tanabata, la cual era una de las festividades más importantes en Kioto.

Lory practicaba Haiku sentado a la orilla de la gran pileta de agua del jardín Koi de la mansión Hizuri, se encontraba citando a Matsuo Basho:

_En medio del campo_

_sin apego de ningún tipo_

_canta la alondra._

Cuando preguntaba a Sebastián por qué sus Haiku no eran como los del destacado poeta nipón del periodo Edo. Por casualidad, vio a lo lejos acercarse a Kyoko, por lo que olvidó completamente su ensoñación lírica y prefirió hacer de las suyas como "Ai no Daimyo", así fue como decidió preguntar a Kyoko acerca de que haría para el Tanabata que estaba próximo.

—Mogami-kun, ¿Qué harás para este Tanabata? ¿Irás a pedir deseos de amor que son tan populares entre las chicas de nuestra época o realizarás esos deseos aburridos al estilo tradicional para mejorar tus habilidades en el Ikebana? —Lory quien tenía férreas sospechas acerca de la falta de un sentimiento en específico en la chica, por lo que esta era una buena oportunidad para comprobarlo.

—¿Eh? —dijo Kyoko al escuchar la palabra amor, crispándose como un gato asustado por un perro— Takarada-san, la verdad es que solo haré peticiones tradicionales.

—Hmmm. —dijo Lory— Yo se que te falta "ese" sentimiento, lo noté la primera vez que te vi, aunque has aprendido a recuperarlo de a poco gracias a tu intección con los Hizuri y con las chicas, aún recuerdo lo que le dijiste a María, también conozco tu situación con tu madre, pero es necesario que vuelvas a tener "ese" sentimiento Mogami-kun, el Ikebana no solo es realizar arreglos florales hermosos teniendo en cuenta el Feng Shui, sino que para poder hacer un buen Ikebana, tú misma debes estar en equilibrio y al faltarte "ese" sentimiento tan importante, sólo serás una florista vacía y medriocre, actualmente tus arreglos no reflejan emoción alguna. Sin "esa" emoción, nunca llegarás a ser la mejor. —sentenció Lory.

Kyoko meditó aquellas palabras, si bien Shotaro le había arrebatado "ese" sentimiento tan importante, en el fondo quería recuperarlo, no porque quisiera enamorarse, sino porque quería amarse a si misma, cosa que nunca antes hizo, además porque eso significaría que ella, Mogami Kyoko podría convertirse en una verdadera Ojou-sama.

—Y Usted Takarada-san, ¿me podría ayudar a recuperar "ese" sentimiento? —dijo Kyoko finalmente.

—Por supuesto Mogami-kun, yo te ayudaré— dijo Lory con una sonrisa y con un fuego en sus ojos que significaban determinación pura.

Ese Tanabata, fue quizás el más triste para Mogami Kyoko, ya que ese año no pediría por amor, como hicieron la mayoría de las chicas y porque ese día justamente llovió, aún cuando Chiori y Juliena colgaron teru teru bouzu por toda la casa, pero sin dudas fue el más decisivo para el futuro de Kyoko, porque ese día Takarada Lory decidió ayudar por todos sus medios a Mogami Kyoko recuperar "ese" sentimiento que un día perdió.

* * *

Los últimos días del verano habían sido de los más calurosos, ese día Kyoko quiso dar un paseo al arrollo donde conoció a "_Corn_", salió sin un parasol, lo cual al sentir el calor del sol, se arrepentía, sintiéndose un poco mareada por el calor. Cuando volvía, se encontró nuevamente con el extraño joven de cabellos plateados.

―Buenas tardes Kyoko, es un gusto verte otra vez, no sabía que te gustaba tomar paseos.― dijo Reino.

El tono de confianza del joven molestó a Kyoko quien era sumamente exigente en temas de etiqueta y más aún en cuanto a las costumbres japonesas de tratarse con honoríficos.

―Disculpe Señor, pero…― ella no alcanzó a replicarle, cuando Reino interrumpió la perorata que le iba a dar.

―Reino, mi nombre es Reino, así que llámame por mi nombre con confianza Kyoko.―dijo con descaro.―Más aún porque he decidido que desde ahora, serás mi novia.

Kyoko no creía lo que oía, «¿Este tipo Reino me está diciendo que sería su novia?» pensaba Kyoko.

―¿Quién ha decidido que seré tu novia?― dijo Kyoko con rabia.

―Yo, ¿quién más?, conozco tu pequeño secreto Kyoko, sé de tus demonios, así que dime: ¿quién más puede ser un novio adecuado para ti?, además si nos casamos y tenemos hijos, ellos tendrían mucho poder espiritual.

Ahora la mandíbula de Kyoko caía hasta el suelo, «Este tipo está de remate» se decía Kyoko, al escuchar lo que el hombre le decía. Ella no alcanzó a decir palabra alguna cuando la siguiente declaración la dejó estupefacta:

―Además se de tu relación con Fuwa Shotaro, no tengo nada personal en su contra, pero si tengo que arrebatarte de él lo haré Kyoko.

―¡Yo no le pertenezco a ese imbécil!― dijo Kyoko más que airada.

―Eso no es lo que él decía el otro día en el bar, mientras se embriagaba.

―Te advierto una sola cosa, no toques a Shotaro, porque ese imbécil es mi presa, yo seré quien lo destruya.

―Si deseas eso, entonces se mi novia.

―¡Ni muerta! Eres como un maldito perro sacado del infierno.― dijo Kyoko.

Reino intentó tomar a Kyoko por la muñeca, mientras que ella en su mente gritaba «Hizuri-san ayúdame por favor». En ese momento quien menos quería que apareciera se encontró frente a frente con ellos.

Shotaro los vio y la reconoció a lo lejos, se acercó a donde estaban y escuchó la discusión, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cuando escuchó las palabras de Kyoko. Luego Reino intentó tomar por la fuerza a Kyoko a lo que Shotaro, actuó rápidamente contra él.

Kyoko cayó desmayada víctima del calor, mientras que Sho le dio una paliza a Reino.

Cuando Reino estaba en el suelo él dijo:

―No te vuelvas a acercar a ella maldito, si no quieres recibir otra paliza como esta.― dijo Sho, tomando en brazos a Kyoko y llevándola a la mansión Hizuri.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por los reviews de cada una y sus alertas las quiero! no he tenido tiempo para contestarles a cada una como lo hacía de costumbre, pero muchas gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, en s****erio se los agradesco mucho :D**

**Ai shiteru yo!**

**Nos vemos en 15 días más.**

* * *

Vocabulario:

Haiku: Es una forma de poesía tradicional japonesa. Consiste en un poema breve, generalmente formado por tres versos de cinco, siete y cinco moras respectivamente. Comúnmente se sustituyen las moras por sílabas cuando se traducen o componen en otras lenguas. La poética del haiku generalmente se basa en el asombro y el arrobo que produce en el poeta la contemplación de la naturaleza

Matsuo Basho: Era un monje budista del siglo XVII, que populariza el haiku y le da un aire de bella melancolía _(wabi-sabi)_ y le dota de un sustrato zen, trascendente.

Tanabata: Fiesta realizada el 7 de julio basada en la leyenda de Orihime y Hakoboshi.


	7. Séptima Mirada

**Capítulo 7 :D lo subí antes porque tengo la última revisión de mi tesis esta semana :D disfrutenlo :D**

**Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

Kuon no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, por el gran portón de la entrada a la mansión Hizuri, venía Fuwa Shotaro entrando con Kyoko desmayada en sus brazos.

Juliena corrió con desesperación al encuentro de su hija.

―¿Qué le pasó a mi hija?― decía Juliena.

―Se desmayó por el calor y decidí traerla lo más pronto posible.―dijo Shotaro, mirando con desdén a Kuon, quien se había acercado a ver el estado de Kyoko.―Necesito hablar contigo Hizuri.―terminó agregando el arrogante joven.

Mientras los empleados de la mansión Hizuri se llevaban a Kyoko a su cuarto, Kuon se llevó a un lugar apartado a Shotaro para poder hablar con más privacidad:

―¿Qué desea Fuwa-san?― respondió Kuon, ocultando su evidente molestia.

―Déjate de formalidades Hizuri, nos detestamos mutuamente y la razón es obvia, solo quiero decirte, que hay un tipo siguiendo a Kyoko, ella estaba discutiendo con él, cuando los vi ese tipo intentó atacarla, pero antes de que le pudiera hacer algo le di una buena paliza, fue entonces cuando Kyoko se desmayó por el calor, iba sin sombrilla la muy descuidada, así que ten cuidado.

―No necesitas decírmelo― dijo Kuon con recelo.

―No lo digo por ti, lo digo por ella.― dijo Shotaro dándole una mirada desafiante a Kuon― Ahora que lo sabes, me marcho.― dijo Sho dándole la espalda a Kuon y saliendo de la mansión Hizuri.

Kuon se llenó de frustración y rabia, pero sabía que no podía mostrarse así frente a su madre y mucho menos frente a su querida "imouto".

Cuando Kyoko despertó se encontraba en su cuarto, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, solo recordaba que tuvo un fuerte mareo cuando Reino había intentado atacarla y que alguien se interpuso dándole un golpe al joven de cabellos plateados, en ese momento se desvaneció y no recordaba cómo llegó, ni quien la trajo hasta la mansión.

―¿Te encuentras mejor?― preguntó una voz familiar.

―¡Hizuri-san!―dijo ella sorprendida.

―Ten, bebe esto, de seguro tienes sed.― dijo Kuon, sonriéndole y extendiéndole un poco de agua.―Llamaré a Okaasan para decirle que ya despertaste, acaba de salir hace poco, estuvo cuidándote toda la noche.

―¿Cómo llegué aquí?―preguntó Kyoko, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error al formular esa pregunta.

―¿Importa?― respondió Kuon con molestia.

―Es que no recuerdo como llegué, solo recuerdo estar volviendo a casa y me encontré con este chico Reino, nos pusimos a discutir y luego me mareé y vi a alguien que lo golpeó y desde ahí no recuerdo más.

―Fue Fuwa.― dijo Kuon, secamente.

―¿Shotaro? ―Kyoko no creía lo que oía, mientras que en su mente decía «Yo pensé que… habías sido … tú »

―Él fue quien te trajo.―dijo Kuon, pero en sus palabras ya no había resentimiento ni celos, sino dolor.

― Vaya, así que el muy bastardo tiene sentido común después de todo.― dijo ella casi en un susurro.

Kuon, se sorprendió al escucharla, pensaba que ella iba a estar feliz de escuchar que fue Shotaro, el hombre que había sido su gran amor, su salvador, pero en sus palabras solo había sarcasmo. Kuon se sintió un miserable por estar feliz de ser testigo del resentimiento de la chica hacia Fuwa, pero aún así, no dejaba de pensar que quizás podría tener la oportunidad de sanar el dolido corazón de la chica.

―Es mejor que descanses, iré por mamá, se pondrá feliz de saber que ya te encuentras mejor― dijo Kuon dándole una cálida sonrisa.

El corazón de Kyoko dio un vuelco al ver la sonrisa dibujada en el bello rostro de Kuon.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y Kyoko seguía con sus practicas de Ikebana y sus largas conversaciones con Kuon y sus nuevos amigos al atardecer. En septiembre, durante el Shubun no Hi…

—Kyoko querida, ¿vas al cementerio hoy? —dijo Juliena.

—Sí madre, iré a limpiar la tumba de mi padre.

—Si deseas, te acompaño honey.

—No es necesario, además después debo ir a la tienda por los peines que encargó.

—Es cierto lo había olvidado por completo. Enviaré a Kuon para que vaya a recogerte más tarde al emporio, creo que tiene asuntos pendientes en el pueblo, sería bueno que volvieran juntos a casa, le diré a Yuusei que te prepare el carruaje. —dijo Juliena con una alegría más que inusual.

* * *

Después de limpiar la tumba de su padre, se dirigió al emporio donde recogería el encargo de su madre. Al llegar allá, buscó a Kuon como le había dicho su madre y lo encontró, estaba sentado en el mismo baúl que la vez anterior, esta vez se encontraba con Yashiro, ambos hombres charlaban y la cara de Kuon se veía como si estuviera debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

A Kyoko no le gustaba ver esa angustia reflejada en el rostro de Kuon, por lo que decidió acercarse un poco, para escuchar mejor lo que Yashiro le decía a su Onii-san.

—Kuon, sólo dile que la amas. —dijo Yashiro.

—¡Oh! como si eso fuera tan simple. —respondió Kuon.

—Solo debes ir ahí y decirle que la amas.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Y cual crees que sería su reacción?

—Bueno, conociéndola, es probable que te odie de por vida.

Kuon suspiró y dijo: —Así que no tengo posibilidades ¿ves?— volviendo a suspirar.

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Kyoko, nunca pensó que el problema que tenía a su nii-san tan deprimido fuera un problema relacionado con esa palabra maldita. Intentó mantener la compostura para que no la detectaran, «¿Quién sería esa chica?» se preguntaba, pero a la vez no quería saberlo, algo le molestaba en su pecho:

—Vamos que quizás tengas una oportunidad, por lo menos ya aceptaste que la amas. Además tu mayor preocupación hasta hace poco era su edad ¿no?

—Aún así ella todavía es una niña, sólo tiene 16, yo tengo 20, es mucha diferencia de edad entre nosotros.

—No digas tonterías, en poco tiempo se convertirá en una hermosa mujer y ¿qué harás si aparece algún pretendiente? — le decía Yashiro.

—No lo sé.— dijo Kuon —Además está ese chico.

—Oh, cierto, el de aquella vez, se veía interesado en ella, además ellos tienen un pasado juntos.

—Eso es lo que más temo.

—Te entiendo, pero aún así deberías luchar por ella, ese chico no la merece, en cambio tú...

—Yo no soy mejor persona.— dijo Kuon.

—Claro que lo eres, eres mi mejor amigo después de todo, te conozco desde hace cuanto, ¿5 años?— dijo Yashiro.

Kuon lo miraba fijamente y sonrió, le dijo:

—Gracias, pero aún así no tengo permitido amar, tú sabes muy bien la razón y bueno, ella es menor que yo, es una chica muy especial, ademas no le interesa el amor.

—¿Entonces cual es el problema?, ¡eres Hizuri Kuon por amor de Dios!, demuéstrale que amar no es tan malo, que tener una decepción amorosa no quiere decir que sea el fin del camino, que siempre puede haber alguien que puede amarle sin importar nada. Además siempre están los matrimonios por conveniencia, puedes casarte con ella y el amor puede venir después con el tiempo.

—Hablas como un padre que vende a su hija a una casa de Geishas por un saco de arroz— le dijo Kuon — Basta de cháchara, vamos a ver si Mogami-san llegó.

Kuon se levantó y caminó dirigiéndose a la entrada, Kyoko se escondió entre los estantes, corriendo rápido para encontrarse con ellos en uno de los pasillos, diciéndose a si misma: «Aquí no ha pasado nada, mantén cara neutral Kyoko» dicho esto se fue en dirección a Kuon y Yashiro.

* * *

Meses después llegó el invierno, ese día era frío, quizás uno de los más helados de la temporada, Kyoko iba acompañada de María-chan y las chicas al templo a pedir por la salud de Juliena, que en los últimos meses había estado mejor que nunca.

—Mo!, ¿Cuándo estás de cumpleaños Kyoko?

—25 de Diciembre.

—Vaya coincidencia, María-chan está de cumpleaños el 24, pero a ella no le gusta celebrarlo.

—Ya veo— «ese día coincide con el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, debe ser algo muy triste para ella, hay que cambiar eso» pensó Kyoko —¿María-chan no te gustaría hacer una fiesta de agradecimiento el día 24?, una fiesta para todas las personas que han sido buenas contigo durante este año.

—Eso es una buena idea— dijo María-chan.

—Entonces ¡hagámoslo! — dijo Chiori.

Las 4 jóvenes iban caminando alegremente, cuando un joven de cabello plateado observaba a las chicas. En un momento Kyoko se quedó atrás para rogar un poco más, en ese instante Reino se acercó a ella.

—Konnichiwa Kyoko— dijo el joven de mirada violeta y cabellos plateados.

—¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Me estás siguiendo acaso?—preguntó una suspicaz Kyoko.

—Digamos que tu aura es especial. Además estás en mi casa.

—¿Tú vives aquí?

—Soy el hijo de la Miko y el sacerdote de este templo y creo que esto te pertenece— mostrándole a su pequeño demonio.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste, por qué está así?! — decía Kyoko al ver a su casi famélico demonio —Eres un akuma salido del infierno.

—Si vienes conmigo al festival te lo devolveré— dijo Reino.

Kyoko lo pensó por un momento, y decidió:

—Está bien, vendré contigo pero júrame que me lo devolverás.

—Es una promesa, caperucita.

Las chicas fueron a buscar a Kyoko porque esta se demoraba, cuando llegaron ella se encontraba sola frente a la campanilla.

—Onee-sama ¿has terminado? — preguntó María.

—Hai, vámonos de aquí— dijo Kyoko yendo donde sus amigas.

Las cuatro jóvenes se fueron en dirección a la mansión Hizuri.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión Kyoko vio a Kuon un tanto preocupado, por lo que se acercó a él para animarle.

—Hizuri-san sucede algo malo? — preguntó Kyoko

—¿Eh?, no, no es nada grave Mogami-san, pero gracias por preguntar.

—Ten, te lo presto— dijo Kyoko extendiéndole a Corn en la mano.

―¿Me prestas a Corn?― Kuon se sentía como si tuviera un deja vú.

—Ahá, Tienes que girarlo de esta forma y te sentirás mejor— dándole una gran sonrisa —Vamos Hizuri-san hazlo o pensarán que soy una tonta por estar haciendo esto.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Ah! Lo siento Mogami-san, ¿así? — dijo Kuon, moviendo la piedra como él se lo enseñó a ella hacía ya 10 años atrás.

―Ves Hizuri-san, cambió de color eso es magia.

Kuon la miró sorprendido y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la chica, pensando «aún cree en la magia, pero yo ya he sido salvado muchas veces, solo por su magia».

—Pero la verdad Mogami-san, no la necesito, ya has hecho suficiente por mi— besando la piedra se la devolvió a Kyoko..

El corazón de Kyoko latió con fuerza al verlo, a lo que ella le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

Habían pasado 5 días desde el encuentro entre Kyoko y Reino. La celebración del cumpleaños sorpresa de María-chan y Kyoko iba viento en popa, solo invitaron a los amigos más cercanos a la familia Hizuri.

—Momose-san que gusto verte hoy, ¿cuando volviste de Tokio? no estuviste en la última fiesta que celebramos en Mayo— dijo Kyoko al ver a Momose Itsumi llegar a la fiesta.

—Kyoko-san es un placer verte, llegué hace una semana y me enteré que Kuon-kun volvió a Kioto, esa es un gran noticia.— decía la chica, no cabía duda de que era una de las jóvenes más bellas de Kioto. —¿Has visto a Kuon-kun?, hace mucho que no le veo, me gustaría pasarlo a saludar— dijo.

Al escucharla Kyoko sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho.

—Ehmm… sí, creo que está con Otousan en el Hall.

—Gracias Kyoko-san, siempre tan amable, espero que vayas a mi casa algún día de estos para charlar y tomar el té.

—Muchas gracias Momose-san, le prometo que pasaré por su casa.

Momose fue en dirección donde se encontraban Kuon y su padre, al verla el joven la recibió con una cálida sonrisa y ambos conversaban más que animados. Kyoko sintió nuevamente esa punzada en su corazón al ver al joven maestro de la familia Hizuri con la bella chica.

La sorpresa para María-chan estaba casi lista, a las 11:30 de la noche del día 24 de diciembre María-chan, pudo reencontrarse con su padre tras 6 meses de no verse, la pequeña estaba rebosante de alegría al verle y este también estaba feliz de reencontrarse con su única hija.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo Mogami-san?— dijo Kuon.

—¡Hizuri-san!- dijo una sorprendida Kyoko al verlo —Si, muchísimo ¿y usted?

—También— Kuon hizo una pausa, cuando le acercó una gran rosa roja —Feliz cumpleaños, son las 00 en punto del día 25.

Kyoko estaba sorprendida, él conocía su fecha de cumpleaños, esto la llenó de felicidad.

—Arigato gozaimasu Hizuri-san— recibiendo la gran flor —Esta rosa parece el rey de las rosas.

—Te equivocas Mogami-san, esta es…— cuando antes de terminar su frase Chiori y Kanae le interrumpieron.

—Kyoko-san, omedetto!— dijeron Chiori y Kanae, entregándole un regalo que consistía en un lindo kimono, un peine y maquillaje.

—Moko-san, Amamiya-san Arigato! — decía una Kyoko absolutamente encantada con el regalo de sus amigas.

Todos en la mansión Hizuri celebraron a las dos jóvenes.

* * *

A los pocos días el festival de año nuevo se celebraba en el templo de Kioto y Kyoko tenía que asistir con Reino. Kyoko se encontraba conversando con Hikaru, cuando Kuon aparece y le dice:

—Mogami-san, me acompañas al templo, es que no conozco el lugar y me gustaría que pudieras guiarme— dijo Kuon.

—Lo siento Hizuri-san no puedo ir con usted, sumimasen— dijo Kyoko —Creo que Momose-san haría mejor pareja con usted que yo.— al decir esto sintió un dolor en el pecho —Si me disculpa tengo que retirarme— dijo Kyoko saliendo a toda prisa, dejando a Kuon con la palabra en la boca y suspirando.

Cuando Kyoko llegó al templo, Reino la estaba esperando.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic es gratificante que sigan leyendolo aún :D A mis lectoras habituales y a las lectoras silenciosas Muchas Gracias!**

**Seguiré esperando sus alertas, Reviews, y PM. **

**Nos vemos en 15 días más**

* * *

Shubun no Hi: es la visita anual que se realiza en septiembre a honrar a los muertos.


	8. Octava mirada

**Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

—He venido, cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora devuélvemela.— dijo Kyoko, desafiante ante Reino.

—Primero tenemos que pasear por el festival Caperucita, sino no te la devolveré— le respondió un suspicaz Reino.

—Demonio del infierno— dijo Kyoko y se dispuso a ir con él.

* * *

Kuon finalmente fue con Momose Itsumi al festival, ellos iban alegremente conversando cuando Kuon ve a Kyoko con Reino, Momose se da cuenta del cambio de ánimo en Kuon.

—Con que te gusta Kyoko-san, no puedes engañarme, te conozco desde que éramos pequeños Kuon.

—….— Kuon solo suspiró.

—Hai, hai, te ayudaré con ella, creo que ustedes dos se ven muy bien juntos, además ella me agrada, me gustaría que se transformara en la futura señora Hizuri, por lo tanto te daré todo mi apoyo Kuon— dándole una gran sonrisa.

Mientras Kyoko, seguía intentando que Reino le devolviera a su pequeño demonio.

—Maldito demonio del infierno, devuélvemela ya paseé contigo lo suficiente— dijo Kyoko.

—Vamos Kyoko no seas aguafiestas, estamos pasándola bien, veamos los fuegos artificiales juntos— dijo Reino.

Con eso la paciencia de Kyoko explotó, en ese momento vio a Kuon paseando con Momose, el dolor punzante se hizo sentir en su pecho nuevamente, pero aún así no desvió su atención de su objetivo principal, Reino.

—No estoy para tus jugarretas, devuélvemela ahora, sino me veré obligada a utilizar mi arma secreta— dijo Kyoko mostrando a Corn.

—Esa piedra siquiera tiene poderes especiales, al contrario está cargada con mucha ira.

—Por supuesto, yo la utilizo, absorbe todo mi odio.

—No me refiero a ti, tu dolor es insignificante en comparación con el dolor de su anterior dueño, esa persona posiblemente ya está muerta o en caso de que siga con vida, sucumbió ante su ira y se ha vuelto loco.

—El anterior dueño era un niño cuando me la regaló, no puedes saber que sucedió con él.

—Peor aún, ese niño vivía infeliz y frustrado, no tuvo una familia normal, si fuera tú Kyoko, boto esa cosa, entrégamela para deshacerme de ella.

—NOOOO, ES MI TESORO MÁS PRECIADOOOO, ¡NO TE ATREVAS!— gritó Kyoko.

Kuon estaba cerca y la escuchó gritar, corriendo en dirección donde la había visto con el joven de cabellos plateados.

Cuando llegó donde estaban ellos, Reino estaba forcejeando con Kyoko en el piso. Kuon tomó por el brazo a Reino, cuando el hijo de la miko pudo ver los fragmentos del pasado del joven Hizuri.

—¡Hizuri-san!- dijo Reino, dando un salto hacia atrás soltando al pequeño demonio de Kyoko, quien al sentir la presencia del "Rey demonio" salió emocionado en dirección a Kuon, demostrando su admiración —¿Qué demonios, tú eres ese…? ¿Usarás tus puños, debes estar bromeando? ¿Esperas que pelee con un tipo como tú?, una persona como yo no saldría bien parado.

—No te preocupes, no lastimaré a nadie, pero debes prometerme que no lastimarás nunca más a esta chica.

—Bien… Kyoko, esa cosa…, debes deshacerte de ella, esa cosa ya ha absorbido la violencia de su dueño anterior.

—No la tiraré. Eres molesto— dijo Kyoko gritándole a Reino.

Reino se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar dejando a Kyoko y Kuon.

—Etto… arigato por salvarme Hizuri-san.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Huh? Por supuesto que hablo del forcejeo.

—¿De qué hablaba entonces, que decía que tiraras?

—Nada, de todos modos traer eso a colación es frustrante— dijo una muy nerviosa Kyoko.

—Entonces es un secreto entre ese hombre y tú, no puedes decírmelo ¿eh?. Tal vez ustedes dos se llevan bastante bien— Kyoko no entendía lo que sucedía, ¿Por qué Kuon le decía esas cosas? Eso le dolió —Pensé que él te estaba atacando por eso actué rápido sin pensarlo demasiado, pero parece que ese no era el caso.

—E-eso no es así— dijo Kyoko, quería que Kuon le creyera y no se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

—Él es lo suficientemente familiar como para llamarte por tu nombre.— «A mí nunca me dejaste hacerlo» pensó Kuon.

—NO! ¡Eso no es así, ese tipo decidió llamarme por mi nombre sin mi permiso! Y- y yo no comparto ningún tipo de secreto con ese tipo de chicos.

Kuon comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió a prisa.

—No le dije nada a ese tipo y él tomó todos los derechos, es como si tuviera poderes sobrenaturales ¡o algo!

—¿Quieres que crea algo como eso? — Kuon cada vez caminaba más rápido.

—¡Pero lo que digo es verdad!— Kyoko se detuvo de súbito mirando la espalda de Kuon alejarse.

—Pensando eso, él creía que lo iba a golpear, esa es una probabilidad del 50% que alguien quiera golpear a otra persona cuando ataca a una chica, ¿realmente crees las palabras de un falso adivinador como él? — al no recibir respuesta se volteó a verla —Mogami…

—Tienes razón, aún así yo… aunque estaba tratando de negar lo que estaba diciendo aún así he pensado "puede ser verdad", no es de extrañar que un tipo estúpido me haya tratado como un trapo sucio y viejo. Soy un trapo viejo y sucio que está por debajo incluso de un tipo estúpido.

—No, no hay necesidad que digas eso— el corazón de Kuon se contrajo al escucharla, quería abrazarla con fuerza.

—No creo las cosas que dijo ese sujeto sobre Corn, él no escogería dejar este mundo por voluntad propia .

Kuon comenzó a comprender la situación, sus ganas que quererla abrazar crecieron aún más cuando ella comenzó a sollozar.

—Él dijo que Corn vivió infeliz y frustrado, es un sentimiento que no vendría de un niño que tuviera una familia normal, también dijo, si Corn continuaba con vida él no podría liberarse de esos sentimientos, entonces en estos momentos si no se ha vuelto loco, podría haber escogido… —se detuvo antes de decir las crueles palabras, tratando de tragar el nudo que se formó en su garganta.—Las cosas que dijo no quería esconderlas de ti, es solo que en cuanto las dije en voz alta se sintió como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que él dijo, yo estaba asustada.— Kyoko finalmente rompió en llanto.

—Moga...— intentó decir Kuon, pero el llanto de Kyoko se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

—¿Que debería hacer?, si Corn dejó este mundo…

—Vamos, cálmate, no deberías creer en las palabras de ese sujeto.

—Él no pudo volar libremente, yo debí escucharlo tal como él lo hizo conmigo cuando éramos niños, pero no lo hice, fui tan egoísta, ¡lo siento tanto Corn! — Kyoko lloraba con desesperación

Kuon la abrazó fuertemente, Kyoko se aferró a él llorando con mucho dolor.

—No te preocupes, Corn debe estar viviendo saludablemente, además es lógico que ya no esté en este mundo, él era el príncipe del reino de la hadas, por lo tanto tampoco pertenecía a una familia normal, todas las cosas que dijo ese sujeto son mentiras, estoy seguro que Corn ya ha crecido, sus alas también crecieron y puede volar libremente tanto como desee en el cielo.

Cuando Kyoko por fin se tranquilizó, Kuon secó delicadamente sus lágrimas con su pulgar dándole una cálida sonrisa. Ella se exaltó al ver esa sonrisa.

—Sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí, recuerda que soy tu Onii-sama y yo te protegeré.

—Hai— dijo Kyoko sonriéndole de vuelta.

Ambos caminaron por el festival, cuando Kyoko se calmó, luego Kuon le preguntó:

—¿Te gustó la rosa que te regalé?

—¿El rey de las rosas?, sí, por supuesto, lo tengo en un hermoso jarrón.

—En efecto es la Reina de las rosas.

—¿Reina de las rosas?

—Así es. En Inglaterra cuenta la leyenda que había una vez una reina muy bella que era amada y admirada por todos, ella un día dio a luz a una niña, la cual era tan amada como su madre, pero la tragedia aquejó a la familia real, la pequeña princesa cayó en un lago cercano a palacio y murió, la reina día tras día iba a llorar al lugar donde su pequeña había muerto y al poco tiempo se marchitó y murió al igual que una rosa. Años después, en el lugar donde la reina murió, creció una hermosa rosa, la más bella de las rosas, esa es la especie a la que pertenece la rosa que te regalé, la Reina de las rosas.

—Que historia más triste— dijo Kyoko.

—Pero la historia no termina ahí, dicen que a veces una persona afortunada recibe un regalo del mundo de las hadas, de la Reina de las rosas nace una pequeña lágrima, la cual es bautizada la Princesa Rosa haciendo alusión a la hija de la reina que murió, por lo tanto madre e hija se reúnen una vez más.

—¿Nii-san, crees que seré tan afortunada como para recibir un regalo así del mundo de las hadas?

«"Nii-san" ¿qué demonios fue eso?» se preguntó Kuon, guardando la compostura le respondió — Yo creo que serías la candidata perfecta para recibir un regalo de ese tipo del mundo de las hadas. Mira son Itsumi y Ogata-san— dijo Kuon.

Kyoko se sintió levemente disgustada al oír el nombre de la chica en los labios de Kuon.

—Konbanwa Huzuri-kun— dijo Ogata-san

—Konbanwa Ogata-san— respondió Kuon —Itsumi me da gusto que hayas encontrado a tu prometido en medio de esa multitud.

—Para nada Kuon, es más, gracias por haberme acompañado.

Kyoko, al mirar al joven de cabello claro, delicadas facciones y maneras que acompañaba a Momose Itsumi, no podía dejar de pensar en él como una delicada princesa, aún así no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía. Kuon miró el rostro lleno de interrogantes de Kyoko y decidió aclararle unas cuantas cosas.

—Mogami-san, ellos son Momose Itsumi a quien ya conoces y él es su prometido Ogata Hiroaki-san.

—Konbanwa Ogata-san, Mogami Kyoko desu.

—¿Ella es tu novia Hizuri-kun, no sabíamos que se había comprometido?

—¿Eh? — Kyoko y Kuon dijeron a coro, ambos evidentemente incómodos por la asociación errónea, pero que a Kuon no le disgustaba para nada y a Kyoko en el fondo tampoco le desagradó.

—No, se equivoca, Hizuri-san es mi...

—Ella es la…

—Hahaha cariño, que cosas dices, Mogami-san es la protegida de la familia Hizuri, aunque a Kuon o a la familia no les incomodaría que ella formara parte oficialmente como musumesan.

—Disculpe Momose-san, pero yo no sabía que estaba comprometida— dijo Kyoko, ignorando por completo la doble intención de las palabras de Itsumi.

—Es verdad, es que sucedió hace solo 3 días, nosotros teníamos un matrimonio arreglado desde pequeños, pero nos amamos el uno al otro y hace 3 días Ogata-san pidió mi mano formalmente ante mis padres. El anuncio oficial será en unos pocos días después del festival.

—Yo pensaba que usted y Hizuri-san…— Kyoko estaba aún algo confusa.

—¿Eh? No, hahaha, con Kuon somos amigos de infancia, para mí es como mi onii-sama y para él yo soy como su imouto— dijo Momose.

Al escuchar esas palabras Kyoko se sintió aliviada y la vez ¿frustrada?, pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso era porque para ella, Kuon la veía como a su imouto al igual que a Momose Itsumi? Se preguntaba internamente.

—Hizuri-san si no le molesta quisiera ir a hacer mi plegaria a la campanilla del templo— dijo Kyoko.

—Por supuesto, ve con cuidado, iré en un momento.

Kyoko hizo una reverencia a los amigos de Kuon y siguió hacia el sitio donde se hacían las plegarias cada año.

Cuando llegó allí, Sho la sorprendió, Kyoko creía que su karma era realmente malo, encontrarse al bastardo número 1 "Sho" y al bastardo número 2 "Reino" el mismo día debía ser castigo divino.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí Kyoko— Sho la miraba de una forma extraña, Kyoko no podía comprender esa mirada en Sho.

—¿Qué quieres Shotaro?

—Este es el primer festival al que no vienes conmigo.

—Claro antes venía contigo, porque tu madre te obligaba a venir, pero siempre te ibas con la primera chica que se te cruzaba y me dejabas sola.

—Eso … ese no es el punto.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el maldito punto Shotaro?

Kuon se dirigió al templo donde se encontraba Kyoko, vio que ella estaba discutiendo con Sho.

«¿Qué demonios?,»se preguntaba Kuon, «es justo como aquella vez en el baile, no me gusta esta atmósfera, es como si hablaran de algo que solo ellos entienden, algo que nadie puede romper, como un lazo irrompible entre ellos, es como si esos dos tuvieran un destino, ¿quizás ese destino es que estén juntos? Este tipo de cosas, aunque sea la voluntad de dios o el mismo destino debo destruirlo, aunque deba luchar contra el destino y contra dios mismo.»

—Para mí, Ore wa Kyoko, anata daisu…

—Mogami-san, aquí estabas—dijo Kuon, interrumpiendo las palabras de Sho.

—¡Hizuri-san!— Kyoko, se asustó al ver a Kuon, no quería volver a verlo enojarse con ella de nuevo.

—Ya estás lista Mogami-san los fuegos artificiales comenzarán dentro de poco.

—Yo aún no he hecho mi plegaria— dijo Kyoko tímidamente y algo extrañada al no sentir la presencia del "Rey Demonio".

—Entonces vamos juntos.

—¿Eh? — «Un momento, no está enojado» pensó Kyoko, esto la sorprendió.

—Iba de camino a la campanilla— dijo Kuon.

Sho miraba con suspicacia a aquel hombre que acababa de llegar, «Momento, ¿Kyoko vino con él?» pensaba.

—¡Ah!, sí, Buenas noches Fuwa-san— dijo Kuon con una de sus sonrisas brillantes.

«Que sonrisa más falsa» pensó Sho.

—Quería agradecerte por cuidar a Mogami-san todo este tiempo, pero de ahora en adelante yo me encargaré de eso. Aunque debo agradecerte el haberla llevado a casa aquella vez, pero ya me he ocupado personalmente del acosador.— dijo Kuon, tomando a Kyoko por la cintura a lo que Kyoko no se opuso, ni se escandalizó.

«¿Por qué la toma por la cintura? ¿Qué demonios es esa forma posesiva de hablar? Y ¿Por qué a Kyoko no le molesta?» La mente Sho estaba llena de preguntas sin respuestas «¿acaso está tratando de demostrar que le pertenece? ¿Está haciendo pequeños gestos para declararse a Kyoko?»

—Hizuri-san, no es necesario que le agradezcas a ese tipo, de hecho por su culpa soy una mujer arisca y agresiva, no debes Hizuri-san.

—¿Cómo que no? eres mi preciada y amada imouto, es necesario que él sepa que yo te estoy protegiendo.

—Aún así Hizuri-san, no vale la pena que le des tu agradecimiento a este tipo.

Mientras Kuon y Kyoko conversaban como si nadie más existiera en este mundo, Sho se llenaba de interrogantes «¿Puede ser que Kyoko no haya notado en absoluto los sentimientos de ese hombre hacia ella? ¿O es que ella no ha considerado esa actitud posesiva? no la ha molestado, dicho esto, ¿Qué porcentaje del corazón de Kyoko ocupa Hizuri Kuon?» seguía Sho con su monólogo mental.

—Si nos vamos ahora podremos comer unos dangos y ver los fuegos artificiales en un buen lugar ¿te parece Hizuri-san?

—Vamos entonces, nos vemos Fuwa-san— dijo Kuon tomando con más fuerza a Kyoko por la cintura.

Cuando se iban yendo del lugar al oratorio, Sho dijo:

—La única persona capaz de vencerme eres tú Kyoko.

Kyoko lo tomó como una declaración abierta de guerra, pero para Kuon sonó más a una confesión y que la declaración de guerra iba dirigida a él.

Después de hacer sus plegarias e ir a comer dangos, Kyoko y Kuon se dirigieron a una pequeña loma donde podían ver los fuegos artificiales. Kuon había comido demasiado, obligado por Kyoko, por lo que comenzó a sentirse mal, se sentó en el pasto para poder descansar un poco.

—Hizuri-san, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

Kuon no pudo aguantar ver a Kyoko a los ojos, el corazón de Kyoko se aceleró ante la mirada de Kuon la cual bautizó como "El Emperador de la noche"

«Esa mirada es capaz de causarles infarto a todas las mujeres de Japón» pensó Kyoko.

Kuon, acercó su cara y su mano al rostro de Kyoko. El avance de Kuon la hizo paralizarse y ponerse nerviosa, él tocó su cabello con su mano y le dijo:

—¿Podrías prestarme tu regazo?, no puedo recostarme si no tengo una almohada— «¡que excusa más patética Kuon!» pensó para sí mismo.

Ella se sentó en el pasto y Kuon recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Kyoko, ella tocó su frente.

—Que bien, no hay fiebre— «muchas veces la gente cuando está enferma se vuelve realmente encantadora» pensó Kyoko.

* * *

Cerca de ellos pasaron Ogata y Momose-san, pero Kyoko y Kuon no los vieron.

—Kyaa!— decía Momose-san.

—Y tú Itsumi decías que no eran novios.

—No lo son, pero espero que lo sean pronto, ellos hacen realmente una linda pareja.

* * *

«Concéntrate Kyoko, concéntrate» se recriminaba Kyoko con cada segundo que pasaba «Aunque en ese momento me paralicé como una idiota, incluso mi corazón se detuvo, pero la mirada de este hombre, ¡esa mirada debería estar penada por la ley!, ¡Que tonta!, no puedo creer que reaccioné así ante una persona que no se siente bien. Pero su cabello es tan suave y agradable, que lindo sentim… momento, ¿acabo de llamar lindo a Hizuri-san?, bien esto debe parar, o despertaré a onii-san, 10 segundos, solo acariciaré su cabello por 10 segundos, no mejor veinte, solo veinte, ¡diablos!, ¡¿por qué no puedo detenerme?! Bien solo 30 segundos más…»

Los fuegos artificiales brillaban en el cielo y resonaban en sus oídos, Kyoko seguía acariciando el cabello del joven Hizuri, mientras el mal humor de Kuon, iba desapareciendo con cada trazo de los dedos de Kyoko por su cabello.

* * *

**Continuará...**

******Lo que Sho quería decir era "me gustas o te amo/te quiero", es la forma que se usa para declaraciones románticas :)**

**Mina-san muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas y pm ;D espero les haya gustado este capítulo **

**Nos vemos en 15 días :D y si quieren más historias, paséense por mi perfil :D y entreténganse con mis alocadas historias :D**

**Ja nee **

* * *

Vocabulario

Ore (オレ-俺) : otra forma de decir Yo, al igual que Boku (俺) es masculina y se usa por hombres jóvenes en su mayoría, como es una forma informal, se utiliza cuando el chico es muy cercano a su interlocutor o también lo usan los delincuentes o de forma grosera cuando los chicos no muestran respeto hacia la otra persona.

Daisuki: Me gustas

Esta vez utilicé "_Ore wa Kyōko, anata daisuki_" que se escribe así: 俺はキョウコ、貴方だいすき, para el intento de declaración de Sho, por lo general se usa eso, en vez de Aishite (愛して).

Recordemos que el nombre de _Kyōko, _está escrito en _Katakana _キョウコ y cuando se une a LME lo cambia por 京子.


	9. Novena mirada

**Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

El día en que Mogami Kyoko salió de la casa de los Fuwa, tomó una importante decisión, no volverse a enamorar nunca más en su vida. Ese día recogiendo los pedazos de su roto corazón, encerró aquellos sentimientos desagradables en una caja, la cual para evitar cualquier fuga, la selló con un sinfín de candados y cadenas, para evitar que ese molesto sentimiento que idiotiza a la gente saliera e hiciera los estragos que ya había causado en su vida.

Kyoko estaba segura que había cerrado bajo mil llaves y escondido en lo más recóndito de su corazón su caja maldita, para que nunca más nadie pudiera acceder a ella. Hasta hace poco había tenido éxito, pero nunca contó con que su dañado corazón fuera a comenzar a latir otra vez y mucho menos por esa persona.

Esa noche Kyoko no podía dormir tranquila, la sensación del cabello de Kuon no se quitaba de sus manos, el calor de su piel seguía quemándole las piernas donde había recostado su cabeza y lo más importante, sus candados, los que resguardaban la caja de las pesadillas, se habían abierto.

—Debo volver a cerrarla una vez más, esa maldita caja no debe volver a abrirse jamás.— se dijo a sí misma, mientras daba vueltas en el futón.—¿Por qué tiene que ser él quien ha abierto tantas veces los malditos candados? ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese hombre que provoca esto en mi?— se preguntaba Kyoko, mientras continuaba dando vueltas en el futón.—No debo dejar que abra el último candado, ese que ha resistido ya tantas veces a él. La primera vez que mis alarmas sonaron, fue cuando lo vi por primera vez, desde entonces no han dejado de sonar y los candados han salido volando tantas veces que he tenido que aumentar las cadenas y seguridad en mi corazón, pero esta vez no permitiré que los vuelva a abrir, ya no seré tan descuidada cerca de él.

Tras muchas vueltas, al fin pudo dormir.

* * *

—KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA— gritó Kyoko al despertar —¡Reina Rosa-sama tiene su cabeza abajo! — Kyoko se movió con rapidez a levantar el regalo de Kuon, cuando lo hizo una pequeña lágrima rosada cayó de la rosa. Kyoko recordó la historia que le contó Kuon, sonrió llena de ilusión cuando tomó entre sus dedos la pequeña joya.

Kanae pasaba cerca del cuarto de Kyoko cuando la escuchó gritar, entró corriendo cuando la vio sosteniendo la gema.

—Mo! ¿Qué te pasó?

—Sumimasen, Moko-san, es solo que la Reina Rosa-sama se había caído y mira, encontré a la Princesa Rosa— dijo Kyoko mostrándole la joya.

Kyoko comenzó a contarle la historia a Kanae, mientras ella pensaba en todo lo que Kuon había tenido que inventar con tal que Kyoko no rechazara su regalo, «A Hizuri Kuon debe gustarle Kyoko.» Concluyó Kanae.

* * *

Ese día llegó una visita inesperada, Kijima Hideito. Era un primo lejano de la familia Hizuri.

—Juliena Obasan, me alegro que estés mejor, traje tu encargo, Kuu Ojisan es un gusto verte, Kuon-kun tanto tiempo.— el joven saludaba a su familia y a los Takarada.

—Takarada-san cuanto tiempo sin verlo, y ¿no me diga que esta señorita es María-chan?

—¡Kijima-san! Tanto tiempo sin verte.— dijo Lory.

—Hideito-kun, te presento a mi protegida, Mogami Kyoko. Ella es nuestra musume. — decía un orgulloso Kuu.

—Vaya Kuon-kun, que afortunado eres de tener una imouto tan linda.— decía Kijima mientras besaba la mano de Kyoko.

Ellas son las damas de compañía de mi nieta, bueno ya las conoces, Kotonami Kanae y Amamiya Chiori.

—Por supuesto que las recuerdo, Amamiya-san ¿su madre se encuentra mejor de salud?

—Gracias por preguntar Kijima-sama, sí se encuentra mucho mejor.

—Dele mis respetos por favor.

—Se los daré.

—Kotonami-san, tengo un recado para usted de Uesugi-sama, lo siento Takarada-san, pero creo que tienes competencia, Uesugi Hyou, actual joven amo del clan Uesugi de Yonezawa, quiere que su protegida trabaje para ellos.

Kanae no sabía que decir ante esto hasta que Lory intervino:

—Kijima-san, cuando vea a Uesugi-sama, dígale que mis empelados son tan leales conmigo como yo con ellos, el haber prestado los servicios de Kotonami-san hace un tiempo atrás cuando estuvimos de visita en su casa y que ella le haya cuidado mientras estuvo convaleciente de aquella caída no le da el derecho de querer quedarse con mi gente. Mis empleados son como familia para mí. — sentenció un serio Lory.

Kuon respiraba aliviado, sabía que Kijima era un Casanova, pero aún así, no prestó mayor atención en Kyoko.

* * *

El siguiente mes la familia Hizuri y la familia Takarada estaban invitadas oficialmente a la fiesta de compromiso de Momose y Ogata-san.

El día del compromiso, Juliena había raptado a Kyoko, nadie en la casa la había visto durante el día, Juliena solicitó que todos se fueran antes y que ella y Kyoko llegarían después junto con Kijima. Como era costumbre en la familia Hizuri, obedecieron las órdenes de Juliena y marcharon a la fiesta de compromiso.

En la fiesta Kuon seguía inquieto, su madre y Kyoko demoraban más de lo que habían supuesto, a lo lejos vio a Shotaro, esto le molestó aún más.

Media hora más tarde, Juliena llegó junto con Kijima y de su brazo se encontraba una joven muchacha japonesa, de piel blanca, cabello negro recogido en un moño el cual dejaba caer delicados risos en sus hombros, sus ojos eran color ámbar, en su cuello llevaba una joya color rosa que Kuon reconoció inmediatamente.

Ella llevaba un vestido estilo victoriano, color celeste pastel, el pecho era de corte corazón, tenia detalles en encaje azul desde el pecho hasta el final del vestido a los pies en forma de espiral, la cola tenía un detalle de rosa, en sus manos iban guantes de tul y encaje color mantequilla, sus pies iban con botines color marfil y medias del mismo color con encajes de rosas, sobre sus hombros un chal de seda color mantequilla que contrastaba con el resto de su vestuario.

Kuon al verla quedó anonadado. Sho por otra parte, solo maldecía que esa chica se veía como un demonio cambia forma devoradora de almas, mientras iba transformándose en el "Rey Deva". Shoko-san quien estaba emparentada con la familia Ogata llamó la atención del joven para evitar un escándalo.

Murasame Taira, un joven rico de la zona conversaba con Kuu, de repente miró a las mujeres de la familia Hizuri, susurrando algo al oído de Kuu, que a Yashiro al ver la expresión del maestro del clan Hizuri, no le gustó para nada.

—Kyoko-chan, se ve muy bien esta noche, el vestuario occidental le sienta muy bien— dijo Yashiro —Posiblemente Murasame-san sea un buen partido para Kyoko-chan ¿no lo crees Kuon?

El joven maestro de la familia Hizuri, le dio una sonrisa brillante a su amigo de gafas.

—No digas cosas de las que después te puedas arrepentir Yashiro-san— dijo Kuon —A demás estamos hablando de Mogami-san, ella no saldría con un tipo así como así, no por nada es una chica que está en contra del amor.

Cuando los integrantes faltantes de la familia Hizuri llegaron, Kuon y Yashiro les saludaron.

—Okaasan, me alegra que hayan llegado, Otousan estaba un poco inquieto, será mejor que le avise que estás aquí.— dijo Kuon.

—Lo había olvidado por completo querido, iré a verlo, ¿Yashiro-san me llevas con él?— dijo Juliena.

—Por supuesto Juliena-sama.

—Kyoko honey, ven con nosotros, quiero que tu padre vea cómo has quedado de hermosa esta noche. — dijo Juliena llevándose del brazo a Kyoko y Yashiro.

Cuando los dos jóvenes quedaron solos, Kijima no pudo aguantar más.

—Wow, Kyoko-chan en realidad se ve hermosa, mi tía dijo que le trajera un vestido de uno de mis viajes a Londres, que hiciera ver a una chica doblemente bella y madura y mira los resultados Kuon-kun, la verdad es que estoy pensado en invitarla a salir, ¿crees que debería enviarle una carta?, ¿cómo lo haces tú para invitarla a salir?

—La verdad es que nunca la he invitado a una cita, de hecho jamás le he enviado cartas ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?, ¿Tú?, ¿no la has invitado a una cita?, con lo popular que eres con las mujeres, me parece absurdo, en ese caso creo que le enviaré una carta invitándola a salir, ¿crees que querrá dar un paseo por el parque?

—El parque suena como un buen lugar. — dijo Kuon, después de un momento, retomó la palabra —Sabes la verdad es que te mentí, si he invitado a salir a Mogami-san, solo que no lo he hecho por carta, si queremos hablar solo nos juntamos en algún lugar y conversamos, creo que si vives en la misma casa que una persona, es inútil utilizar cartas, cuando puedes hablar con ellas directamente. Si me disculpas, iré a saludar a Momose-san y Ogata-san que acaban de llegar. — sentenció Kuon dejando a un Kijima sorprendido.

—¿No será que a ti también te gusta Kyoko-chan, Hizuri Kuon? —se cuestionaba Kijima.

La fiesta de compromiso transcurría tranquilamente, Kyoko no se despegaba del lado de Juliena y Kuon no se despegó en toda la noche del lado de ellas.

Sho no pudo acercarse a Kyoko y Kijima tampoco, Murasame mucho menos, Kuu veía estropeado su plan de comprometer a Kyoko con un buen partido.

La velada habría sido ideal para Kyoko y Kuon quienes no se despegaban el uno del otro, hasta que una joven de cabello castaño claro se acercó a los Hizuri.

—Kuon-san, tanto tiempo sin verte—dijo la chica.

—Oohara-san, gusto en verte—dijo Kuon cortesmente, mientras otra joven se les acercaba.

—¿No me recuerdas Hizuri-san? — dijo otra muchacha.

—Iizuka-san por supuesto que la reconozco, han pasado muchos años.

Kyoko miraba la escena junto a Kanae, Chiori y María.

—Creo que Hizuri-san es muy popular entre las chicas—dijo Kyoko casi en un susurro.

—¿Bromeas? —dijo Kanae.

—¿A qué te refieres Moko-san?

—Hizuri Kuon no es popular con las chicas. —dijo Kanae —Es mucho más que eso Kyoko.

—Hizuri Kuon es por lo bajo el soltero más codiciado de todo Japón—dijo Chiori—No solo por la fortuna de su familia, sino porque es educado, es excelente en los negocios y a pesar de ser un gaijin es sumamente guapo.

—¡Oh! Ya veo—dijo Kyoko.

—Pero no te preocupes Onee-sama, yo he alejado por años a todas las apestosas zorras ofrecidas que han querido acercarse a mi querido Kuon-sama, te aseguro que eso seguirá siendo así, solo observa—dijo María con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro.

La pequeña de la familia Takarada, se acercó con un vaso de zumo de naranja sigilosamente hacia donde estaban Kuon y las dos mujeres que se le apegaban cada vez más; Kyoko y sus amigas observaban atentamente la escena.

—¿Qué piensa hacer María-chan? —preguntó Kyoko.

Chiori tratando de reprimir la risa le dijo:

—Sólo observa, conocerás al demonio Takarada.

Kanae las miró tratando de no reir.

María se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca, se tropezó con una piedra imaginaria lanzando todo el zumo de naranja sobre el vestido de una de las dos jóvenes. Su amiga tomó del brazo con fuerza a María.

—¿Qué niña más torpe?, ¡fíjate por donde caminas, has arruinado el vestido de Oohara-san!

—Yo… yo.. lo siento mucho…— decía María con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kyoko se sobresaltó cuando vio la sonrisa brillante de Kuon que iba dirigida a Iizuka-san. Luego miró a María dándole una cálida sonrisa quitándola del lado de Iizuka y tomándola en sus brazos.

—¿María-chan te encuentras bien?, ¿no te cortaste con el vaso?

María aún entre sollozos respondió—Kuon-sama, me encuentro bien.— ella se aferró al cuello de Kuon con fuerza, Kyoko y las demás podían ver la sonrisa burlona de María. Kanae y Chiori estallaron en carcajadas cuando terminaron de ver la escena, Kyoko estaba atónita.

Kuon se despidió con una sonrisa brillante de las dos mujeres y se dirigió donde se encontraban las muchachas. Dejó a María en el suelo y le acarició la cabeza.

—Gracias María-chan, me salvaste una vez más—dijo Kuon.

—Siempre Kuon-sama— respondió María con una gran sonrisa.

Kyoko estaba atónita, todo eso había sido una actuación perfecta de María, solo para "rescatar" a Kuon de esas dos mujeres, no podía decir que no le molestaba como esas dos chicas se le insinuaban a su Onii-sama, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el proceder de María y mucho menos con que Kuon haya estado de acuerdo y esperando que la pequeña fuera en su ayuda.

La fiesta transcurrió con tranquilidad, las mujeres no se acercaban a Kuon, porque María no se separaba de él, haciendo por consecuencia que tanto Kyoko y las demás estuvieran siempre a su lado. Todas las mujeres del lugar vieron cuando María volcó el jugo de naranja en Oohara-san, por lo que todas temían acercarse a Kuon y ser víctimas del mismo percance que Oohara-san o incluso de algo peor, la pequeña nieta de Takarada Lory tenía una fama que le precedía desde Tokio.

—Mogami-san ¿Has visto a Yashiro, a Takarada-san o a mis padres? —preguntó Kuon.

—Etto… ahora que lo mencionas, no los he visto en un largo rato.

—Vaya, veo que se divierten, que tal les ha parecido la fiesta, María-chan debo felicitarte, eres digna nieta de Takarada Lory el dueño de la escuela de Kabuki más prestigiosa de Tokio. —dijo Kijima mientras se acercaba al grupo.

—¡Ah!, ¿también lo viste Kijima-san? —contestó una entusiasmada María.

—Por supuesto, tus bromas hacia las mujeres que pretenden a Kuon-kun, son leyenda en Tokio, no pensaba que podría ver una de esas aquí en Kioto.

—Kijima-san ¿has visto a mis padres o a Yashiro o a Lory-san por casualidad? —preguntó nuevamente Kuon.

—¡Eh!, claro estaban hablando con Murasame-san, hace unos momentos, creo que los vi por allá.

—Gracias Kijima-san, si me disculpan—dijo Kuon pero no alcanzó a irse, ya que en ese momento Itzumi y su prometido llegaron hacia ellos.

—Hizuri-san, Kyoko-san es un gusto verlos de nuevo— dijo Ogata.

—Itzumi, te ves esplendida, déjame felicitarte— dijo Kijima.

—Muchas gracias Hideito-san, es un gusto verte aquí en Kioto, han sido años desde que no venías— dijo Momose.

Todos felicitaban a Ogata y Momose por su compromiso, cuando los miembros faltantes del clan Hizuri y Takarada junto con Yashiro se unieron a ellos, pero nadie se esperaba lo que acontecería unas semanas después.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Adoré escribir este capítulo, quise darle un poco más de protagonismo a María que la tenía abandonada :( espero les haya gustado la pequeña broma que hizo nuestra siempre adorable Maria-chan :D**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu por sus reviews, sus alertas y sus PM , las quiero mucho! y nos vemos en 15 días más :D**

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

**Obasan: **tía, es distinto de _Obaasan_ que es abuela o vieja.

**Ojisan:** tío, diferente a _Ojiisan, _que es abuelo o viejo.


	10. Décima Mirada

**Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

La noche posterior al compromiso de Momose Itsumi, tres hombres uno de ellos con gafas y dos mujeres, una de ellas era extranjera, conversaban en susurros en la oscuridad de uno de los cuartos de la mansión Hizuri.

—Ese es mi reporte— dijo el hombre de gafas.

—Gracias, tu información es valiosa, recuerda no quitarle los ojos de encima a ninguno de ellos. —dijo el otro hombre.

—Creo que ya es hora de ejecutar la siguiente fase del _"Plan Love Me"_— dijo la mujer— Si queremos que nuestro plan funcione debemos hacerlo, es la única forma en la que ella pueda recuperar ese sentimiento que perdió y él pueda perdonarse a sí mismo y permitirse ser feliz. —concluyó la extranjera.

Un hombre alto escuchaba silenciosamente la conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta, su curiosidad era mucha, decidió entrar y hacer frente a los cinco conspiradores. Abrió la puerta de golpe, causando sobresalto en todas las personas al interior del cuarto, entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta, se sentó frente a ellos y dijo:

—Muy bien, vasta de secretos y cuéntenme que es eso del _"Plan Love Me"_ —dijo el hombre.

—¡Kuu!, ¿Que formas son esas de entrar? — le recriminó Juliena.

—¡Ah! Por dios, están planeando algo y no me quieren contar—decía Kuu como niño pequeño en medio de una rabieta.— Incluso Taicho-san y Okami-san saben y yo no ¡No es justo!— continuando con su pataleta.

—Ara, ara, Kuu-sama, ¿Que tal si le preparo su comida favorita?—decía Okami-san para tratar de calmar la pataleta del dueño de casa.

—No podemos contarte, lo arruinarás, eres demasiado impaciente y en esto la paciencia es esencial— le dijo Lory.

—Pero, hasta Yashiro está enterado, por qué yo no puedo, juro que me comportaré y que les ayudaré en todo lo que necesiten, pero por favor cuéntenme.—volvía a pedir Kuu como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Taicho solo gruñó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y movió la cabeza.

—Taicho-san dígales algo, ¡ayúdeme por favor!— continuaba Kuu, rogando el apoyo del brusco cocinero.

—Ah! Que molesto eres, pero ya qué más da, estás adentro, pero prométenos que no harás nada precipitado y seguirás nuestras instrucciones al pie de la letra. —dijo Lory.

La cara de Kuu se iluminó al escuchar estas palabras, solo dijo:

—Lo prometo—levantando su mano derecha.

— Muy bien, el plan es el siguiente:—dijo Juliena.

* * *

Dos semanas después, una carta de la familia Ogata llegó a la casa de los Hizuri. Querían que la familia, fuera quienes hicieran los Ikebanas de la ceremonia de boda, que se haría en Tokio.

Juliena no encontró mejor oportunidad para acercar a sus hijos, que enviarlos a ambos solos a Tokio, para realizar la labor solicitada.

Corría el rumor de que algunos adherentes del antiguo régimen, estaban matando a todos los hijos primogénitos de los daimyou que lucharon a favor del emperador Meiji, por lo que los caminos no eran seguros, por este motivo Kuon debía viajar con un nombre falso, su nombre sería Cain Heel, un extranjero de ascendencia japonesa e inglesa, Kyoko por su parte no necesitaba cambiar su nombre, salvo por el detalle de que los harían viajar como esposos, Kyoko se puso tensa al escuchar dicha idea, pero cuando Kuu le dijo que sería muy mal visto que una señorita soltera viaje acompañada de un hombre que legalmente no es su hermano, ni tampoco su prometido, Kyoko aceptó no de muy buen ánimo, pero al pensar en resguardar su honor como Ojou-sama y mantener la seguridad de Kuon, aceptó.

Si bien Kyoko no podría lucir las ostentosas vestimentas tradicionales como cuando estaba en Kioto, debía usar kimonos más modestos, pero no menos hermosos, Kuon por su parte al tener aspecto de gaijin, iba vestido de occidental; solo hablaba en ingles y Kyoko hacía de su intérprete.

A Kyoko le molestaba un poco el hecho de que Yashiro no haya viajado con ellos, puesto que si la vida de Kuon corría peligro sería mejor que su guardaespaldas estuviera cerca en caso de peligro, más aún por tratarse de un viaje de 3 días, pero cuando le dijeron que Yashiro no podría ir con ellos, porque llamarían más la atención, aceptó a regaña dientes la sugerencia de su madre adoptiva.

Cuando llegaron a la primera posada para pasar la noche, Kuon le pidió a Kyoko en perfecto inglés pedir un cuarto para pasar la noche y marchar al día siguiente.

—Muy buenas noches—dijo Kyoko a la Okami dando una reverencia.

—Buenas noches, ¿para que somos buenos, mi señora? —respondió la mujer de no más de 30 años, quien no sacaba los ojos de encima de Kuon.

—Necesitamos dos cuartos, queremos pasar la noche aquí y mañana continuar con nuestro viaje.—dijo Kyoko a lo que Kuon al escucharla la miró extrañado.

«¿Dos cuartos?, bueno al fin y al cabo ella es demasiado modesta como para representar al papel de esposa.» Pensó Kuon.

—Lo siento mi señora, solo nos queda uno, es un cuarto matrimonial, por lo que tiene dos futones— dijo la mujer.

Kyoko interiormente estaba hiperventilando, no podía creer su mala suerte, todo el camino estuvo planeando como hacerle para no tener que dormir en el mismo cuarto que Kuon.

Kuon se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, diciéndole:

—What happen dear?

Kyoko no se exaltó con el avance de Kuon, pero le dijo:

—I'm sorry, but They have only one room, I'm so sorry Heel-san.

—Don't worry honey, we are husband and wife after all—dijo Kuon poniendo énfasis en las palabras "marido y mujer"

Kyoko al verse acorralada terminó diciendo:

—Está bien, mi esposo está conforme con ese cuarto.

La mujer la miró extrañada «¿Son esposos?, no lo parece, puede que haya sido un matrimonio arreglado, son tan comunes que ya no me extraña que su padre la haya casado con este extranjero solo por negocios, bueno deben ser recién casados, ambos son muy jóvenes» pensó la mujer.—Bien, en ese caso síganme por aquí, les mostraré su cuarto.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, la Okami decidió mostrarles el lugar, era espacioso y hermoso; al entrar, la puerta corrediza mostró un cuarto con una pequeña mesa y unos cuantos cojines.

—Esta es la sala de estar y comedor, a este lado está el dormitorio y como veo que son recién casados, les encantará el baño termal que hay aquí en el jardín de su habitación—dijo la mujer mostrando el pequeño estanque de cálidas aguas que se encontraba corriendo otra de las puertas corredizas.

En ese momento Kyoko pensaba que realmente tenía mal karma, se preguntaba a si misma que tuvo que haber hecho en su vida pasada para que Kami-sama la tratara de esa forma.

—Se que son una pareja joven de recién casados así que no se preocupen, pueden divertirse tranquilamente, para su suerte esta habitación es la más alejada del riokkan, por lo tanto pueden hacer todo el ruido que deseen— dijo la Okami.

Kyoko se sonrojó furiosamente al escuchar a la mujer decir tan descaradas palabras, no tenía tampoco la cara suficiente como para mirar a Kuon, solo miraba sus propias manos que estaban apretadas contra su cuerpo.

—Muchas gracias por el cuarto—dijo una sonrojada Kyoko.

La mujer dio una reverencia a los "recién casados" diciéndoles antes de marchar que pasaría a dejarles la cena y que ella a la siguiente mañana, cuando fuera a dejarles el desayuno, pasaría a recoger la bandeja para no perturbarlos.

—Será mejor que tome un baño Heel-san, mientras prepararé nuestros futones—dijo Kyoko en inglés.

—Cain, llámame Cain, recuerda que estamos "casados" querida esposa—contestó Kuon en inglés.

—No puedo llamarlo de esa forma, es demasiado vergonzoso Heel-san, usted es mi hermano mayor, ¡no puedo faltarle el respeto de esa manera! —decía Kyoko manteniendo la conversación en inglés.

Kuon suspiró y dijo:

—Está bien, tomaré un baño, Kyoko.—dijo Kuon, sacando de su maleta un par de toallas y dirigiéndose al baño termal con una gran sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre de pila salir de los labios de Kuon de forma tan natural.

Poco después, Kyoko se encontraba arreglando los futones, cuando la Okami volvió con la cena, ella le dio una reverencia y la despidió.

Cuando terminó de colocar la cena en la mesa, Kuon salió del baño solo cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo con una toalla, mientras en sus hombros descansaba la otra toalla.

Kyoko se sonrojó furiosamente al verlo, miró el cuerpo bien formado de Kuon, sus pectorales perfectos, su abdomen esculpido, sus brazos fuertes, su cabello húmedo goteaba en su pecho y espalda, haciendo que las gotas de agua recorrieran su magnífica figura.

—Heel-san podría secarse y ponerse algo de ropa, la cena está servida—dijo Kyoko tan sonrojada que no tenía nada que envidiarle a una remolacha.

—¿Eh?, está bien, pero ¿por qué te molesta que esté así? Puedo comer perfectamente y luego ponerme una yukata—dijo Kuon de lo más divertido. —Al fin y al cabo somos esposo y esposa, además yo podría lavar tu espalda, es más cómodo si me quedo así.

Kyoko poniendo su cara de camarera, que tantas veces le salvó el pellejo cuando trabajaba en el riokkan de los Fuwa, cuando tenía que tratar con clientes difíciles o borrachos le dijo:

—Quizá para otra ocasión querido esposo, ahora ven a cenar, Caín —dijo Kyoko de lo más calmada.

Kuon suspiró una vez más, dirigiéndose al cuarto a coger algo de ropa, una vez ahí no pudo contener la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara.

Mientras tanto Kyoko pensaba para sí misma: —«Definitivamente nii-san es un "On'natarashi*****"».

A la mañana siguiente retomaron su camino a Tokio.

* * *

Allí, se quedaron en la casa de campo de la Familia Takarada, era una pequeña mansión a las afueras de Edo, donde tendrían todos los materiales necesarios para realizar los arreglos florales solicitados para la boda.

Al llegar se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa preparada por Lory.

—Hizuri-san, lo estaba esperando. Estas son las llaves de la casa, los empleados no estarán y yo tampoco, fueron órdenes de Takarada-sama,— dijo el hombre— no se preocupe por su comodidad, las habitaciones están listas y las despensas llenas, por lo tanto no ha de faltarles nada en nuestra ausencia.

Kuon y Kyoko estaban anonadados, ella hiperventilaba en su interior. El hombre continuó con su monólogo al ver el silencio de sus interlocutores:

—Kyoko-sama esta es una carta que envió Juliena-sama,— entregándole la carta a la joven prosiguió— espero que su estadía sea confortable, que tengan una buena semana. —el hombre tomó su maleta y cogió el carruaje que le esperaba.

Kyoko y Kuon seguían congelados con la jugada de Lory, Kyoko hiperventilaba y Kuon intentaba descifrar el plan de Lory. Cuando ambos entraron a la gran casa de verano, Kyoko abrió la carta y la leyó, en ella decía:

_Mí querida Kyoko-chan: _

_Espero que hayan llegado bien, por favor procura que Kuon coma como es debido ya que acostumbra saltarse sus comidas y trabajar en exceso, dale un beso a Kuon de mi parte._

_Te quiere _

_Okaasan._

_PD: No olvides que el cumpleaños de Kuon es el 10 de Febrero, debido a su viaje a Tokio no pudimos celebrarlo, así que espero que puedas darle un regalo muy especial._

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —dijo Kyoko, viendo aún la carta pensó «El 10 de febrero fue hace dos días, ¿cómo es posible que no lo haya sabido?, ¡soy una tonta!» Se recriminaba a si misma.

Kuon se acercó con curiosidad y la leyó, aunque no alcanzó a leerla completamente, también se sorprendió al verla, pero aun así le dijo a Kyoko:

—Mi beso, mamá dijo que me dieras un beso de su parte.

—¡Baka Aniki! — dijo Kyoko encerrándose en su cuarto, 5 segundos después volvió a salir y le dijo:— Ve a bañarte, prepararé la cena y más te vale que la comas.

—Pero, si tú estás cocinando, ¿quién calentará el baño? No quiero bañarme con agua helada, menos en invierno y mucho menos aquí en Tokio. — dijo Kuon como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

En cierta medida él tenía razón y Kyoko debió reconocerlo:

—Está bien, tomaremos el baño por turnos y luego cenaremos ¿Conforme?

—Está bien, pero ¿puedo cocinar por esta vez?

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—No soy un experto, pero de poder puedo, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

3 horas más tarde Kyoko se arrepentía por no haber detenido a Kuon de su ataque gourmet.

Cuando entró a la cocina, se quedó de piedra, era un desastre, un campo de batalla entre Kuon y los ingredientes de lo que parecía gohan, sopa miso, verduras varias y algo más que Kyoko aún intentaba averiguar que era, sin morir en el intento.

Cuando Kuon por fin terminó su lucha a muerte con los alimentos y sirvió la cena, esa fue quizás una de las pruebas más grandes que Kyoko pudo pasar en su vida.

—Onii-sama ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó finalmente Kyoko ante la masa negra sobre su plato.

—Pollo teriyaki— dijo Kuon con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Cómo es posible que el pollo teriyaki luzca así? —Kyoko por donde lo mirara no le encontraba parecido alguno al pollo teriyaki que había comido un sinfín de veces en la casa de los Hizuri, para ella definitivamente eso, no era pollo teriyaki.

—¿No lo vas a probar? — preguntó Kuon con cara de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

Kyoko se exaltó al verlo así, pensó: «Nunca pensé que Hizuri-san pudiera poner esa carita, ¡me dan ganas de querer abrazarlo y consentirlo!» Ella dijo:

—Itadakimasu— y se llevó a la boca un trozo de la misteriosa comida.

Kuon imitó a Kyoko, pero ambos al mismo tiempo dijeron devastados:

—¡Mazui!

—Lo siento Mogami-san, creo que tengo las mismas aptitudes culinarias de Okaasan. —dijo Kuon.

—No te preocupes Hizuri-san, con práctica puedes mejorar.

—Gracias Mogami-san, pero mejor vayamos a comer fuera, no quiero que nos enfermemos por comer mi terrible cocina. — dijo Kuon con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Pero Hizuri-san, no podemos desperdiciar la comida de esa forma!

—¿No quieres cenar conmigo?— preguntó Kuon con su carita de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia, esta vez aumentada en tres.

Kyoko, nuevamente no pudo resistirse y solo atinó a darle en el gusto a su consentido hermano mayor.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**No se si han notado en mis otras historias que me gusta el fanservice xD, jajajja así que no podía faltar, chicas contengan sus hemorragias nasales :D**

**P****ensé que poner Omurice iba a estar demasiado fuera de lugar, por lo que cambié el Maui Omurice por un pollo Teriyaki Mazui! jajajjaja personalmente cuando vi la forma de cocinar de Ren lloré de la risa, incluso se la mostré a mi novio y él tampoco pudo parar de reír xD**

Debo confesar que estoy super feliz, me encantó el cap 204, ¡baba! he releído el cap como 30 veces solo para llegar a las últimas 3 páginas xD y por fin entregue mi tesis! así que ahora tengo más tiempo (entre comillas, porque aunque me aplazaron el examen de grado tengo que estudiar T^T) para poder escribir los fic que tengo pendientes para La Caja de Pandora y las actualizaciones de este fic y de el nuevo fic La suerte está echada. Y también vuelvo a tener tiempo para contestar los reviews que las tenía muy abandonadas, pero siempre me daba el tiempo de leerlas así que no crean que las he olvidado :D

**Agradezco cada uno de sus Reviews y sus alertas y sus FF y a los lectores silenciosos Muchas Gracias!**

**Nos estamos leyendo en 15 días más :D**

Mata nee!


End file.
